LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP
by Cho Ocean
Summary: LAST CHAP! Ganti Summary,Sungmin dan Victoria bersahabat,Kyuhyun dan Donghae bersahabat,Sungmin menyukai Donghae dan Kyuhyun menyukai Victoria...Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling membantu mendapatkan orang yang mereka sukai,namun bagaimana jika kedualnya terlibat kisah cinta yang rumit?cinta segiempat.. Pair KYUMIN...
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chap 1

Sungmin POV

Semilir angin berhembus menerpa kulitku. Kini kupejamkan mata erat seakan terpaan angin tidak mengganggu kenyamananku duduk seorang diri di bangku taman yang sepi ini. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bertahan pada posisi seperti ini. Kupejamkan mataku semakin kuat . Aku harus bagaimana? tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Kenyataan hidup yang harus kuterima sekarang, rasa sakit itu mendera begitu dalam hingga kurasakan sesak didalam dadaku. Ini sangat tidak mudah dan menyakitkan.

Jika aku dapat mengulang waktu kembali sebelum semua ini terjadi, tentu aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini. Terjebak dalam perasaan dan masalah yang begitu rumitnya. Kalau sudah begini aku sendiri yang merasakan sakitnya. Bagaimana aku bisa menghilangkan sakit ini? semua yang terjadi bagaikan boomerang untuk diriku sendiri. Aku harus menyalahkan siapa dalam masalah ini? Aku memutar kenangan masa laluku, sebelum semua terjadi, begitu indah dan membahagiakan. Aku tersenyum sekilas. Namun seketika senyumku memudar ketika dengan cepat kenangan itu berpindah haluan saat masalah itu muncul.

Sungmin POV end

_**NYUUUUT…**_

Ia mencengkram erat dadanya hingga baju yang ia kenakan sedikit kusut. Namun ia tidak perduli, ia hanya ingin mengurangi rasa sesak itu, rasa sakit pada hatinya yang kini tengah ia rasakan saat mengingat masalah yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kau bodoh Lee Sungmin? Kenapa?" Makinya pada diri sindiri.

"Sakit..Sakit..ini sakit" Makinya lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk erat dadanya. Air mata yang semula hanya tetesan kini mengucur dengan derasnya, seakan mewakili rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

"Menyesal" yah kata itu mewakili perasaan saat ini, penyesalan yang berujung pada rasa sakit yang mendera,menghujam jantung terdalam. Seharusnya ia tidak perlu memulainya,menawarkannya, menjanjikannya pada **namja itu** . Sehingga rasa sakit dan penyesalan itu tidak pernah hinggap dihatinya.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Vic..Victoria cepat kemari" Teriak Sungmin tidak sabaran.

"Ada apa Minnie-ah? Kau ini,apa tidak bisa tidak berteriak seperti itu" Ucap Victoria sambil mengusap kupingnya. Kini mereka berdiri tepat didepan jendela koridor sekolah mereka _Shapphire Blue High School _. Jendela itu tepat berhadapan langsung dengan lapangan basket seklolah mereka.

"Kau lihat namja itu Vic?" Tunjuk Sungmin pada namja tampan yang sedang bermain basket.

"Yang mana?Ada dua namja disana,siapa yang kau maksud?" jawab Victoria yang masih menatap kearah lapangan basket.

"Itu yang paling tampan" Kali ini Sungmin menunjukan sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan semangat.

"Keduanya tampan Minnie" Jawab Victoria lagi sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Itu yang memegang bola basket"

"Oh,yang berwajah mirip ikan itu?" Jawab Victoria dengan nada mengejek.

"Yakk!Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan mana namja tampan dan ikan? Aisshhh Jinjja kau ini" Maki Sungmin dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Hei, tak perlu marah seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda Minnie sayang" Ucap Victoria sambil mengelus pelan rambut Sungmin .

"Habisnya kau mengatainya ikan,diakan tampan" Rajuk Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibir bershape M nya.

"Kkk" Victoria yang melihat itu hanya bisa terkikik geli, sebenarnya Ia sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu yang sering menunjukan aegyeo ketika sedang merajuk.

"Vic…." Rengek Sungmin lagi.

"Kkk..Arraseo..Arraseo,Jadi,kau menyukainya?" Tanya Victoria dengan serius.

"Ne" jawab Sungmin mantap.

"Sejak kapan?" Tanya Victoria lagi.

"Sebulan ini, awalnya kupikir hanya suka-suka biasa seperti yang sudah-sudah tetapi semakin lama aku semakin memikirkannya. Dan aku menyukainya"

Ya, Sungmin memang yeoja yang mudah menyukai namja tampan namun itu bukan benar-benar perasaan yang kuat, hanya sesaat. maka dari itu Victoria menanyakannya dengan serius. Takut kalau kali ini hanya perasaan sesaat Sungmin lagi. Bagaimanapun dia tau pasti seperti apa sifat sahabatnya itu, namun jika kali ini Sungmin benar-benar menyukai namja itu tentu dengan senang hati ia akan membantunya.

"Baiklah, lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Hmm" Sungmin berfikir sejenak "Tidak mungkin kalau aku langsung menyatakan perasaanku begitu saja, aku ingin melakukan pendekatan padanya terlebih dahulu" Lanjut Sungmin.

"Lalu?" Tanya Victoria sambil menatap Sungmin.

"Tentu saja aku tak mungkin melakukannya seorang diri, jadi maukah kau membantuku Vic?" Mohon sungmin dengan puppy eyesnya .

"Hhh..sudahku duga akan seperti ini" Victoria menghela nafas, sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya "Tapi bagaimana aku membantumu? bahkan aku juga tidak mengenal namja itu" Ucap Victoria sambil memandang kearah namja itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak benar-benar saat mengucapkan itu,ia hanya ingin sedikit menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"…"

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin, membuat Victoria menolehkan kepalanya kesamping. Dilihatnya Sungmin menunduk dengan wajah ditekuk. Melihat itu membuat Victoria merasa bersalah sekaligus iba. Dengan segera dirangkulnya bahu Sungmin.

"Hei jangan putus asa begitu, aku hanya bercanda. Kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kau dan namja itu.., siapa namanya?" Tanya Victoria.

"Lee Donghae" Jawab Sungmin.

"Ya,kau dan Lee Donghae-mu itu bisa dekat, jadi kau jangan bersedih dan murung seperti ini sambil menekuk wajahmu itu, arra?"

"Ne,arraseo"

"Nah sekarang tersenyumlah" Ucap Victoria sambil menarik kedua sudut bibir sungmin membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Gomawo Vic, kau sahabat terbaikku" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk Victoria.

**Flashback End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Drrttt Drrrttt Drrttttt**

Getar ponsel Sungmin menandakan panggilan masuk yang kesekian kalinya karena entah sejak kapan ponsel itu bergetar tidak satupun yang sungmin hiraukan bahkan pesan masuk pun tak ada satupun yang ia buka. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri.

Sungmin melihat layar ponselnya dan tertera nama "_Hyukkie Calling_" , dengan terpaksa ia jawab teleponnya. Karena ini telepon Hyukkie yang kesekian kalinya dia abaikan dan kali ini terpaksa ia menjawabnya.

"Yeoboseo" Jawab Sungmin dengan suara serak.

"Yak Lee Sungmin, sebenarnya kau ada dimana sekarang? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku? Dan kenapa baru menjawab teleponku? kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan?" Hyukkie aka Lee Hyukjae tanpa ampun membrondoli Sungmin dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Ne,aku baik-baik saja" Jawab Sungmin dengan singkat, ia terlalu pusing mendengar pertanyaaan yang terlontar dari hyukkie sahabatnya itu yang kini tengah mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun sebenarnya keadaanya kini sangat tidak baik-baik saja, namun tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau dimana sekarang?"

"Biarkan aku sendiri" Jawab Sungmin lirih

"Tap.." Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Hyukkie dengan nada lirih "Kumohon.."

"Hhh…Baiklah, tapi setelah merasa tenang tolong hubungi aku, Arraseo?"

"Ne"

"Baiklah, aku tau ini berat untukmu, dan aku tak ingin berpihak pada dirimu maupun Victoria. Jadi berusahalah selesaikan masalah kalian. Aku dan Ryewook tak ingin apapun merusak persahabatan kita terutama kau dan Victoria yang memang sudah lama bersahabat dibandingkan dengan kami"

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumaman.

"Baiklah, aku tutup teleponnya ne"

"Ne" dan Hyukkie pun mengakhiri teleponnya.

Sungmin menatap kedepan dengan wajah datar sambil berguman "Kalian mengatakan tidak membela aku ataupun dia,kalian mengatas namakan persahabatan? Di dalam persahabatan tak pernah ada kata **"Penghianatan" **, berhentilah berpura-pura menyayangiku karena kalian tidak ada pernah ada dipihakku. Aku tidak bodoh untuk melihat itu semua, karena tak ada satupun dari kalian yang kini bisa kupercaya" Ucap Sungmin dan seketika itu juga ia bangkit dari bangku taman yang sejak tadi ia duduki" Sekarang aku akan menjadi seorang Lee Sungmin yang baru, aku tak butuh teman. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa kalian "Ucapan terakhir Sungmin sebelum meninggalkan taman itu dan juga meninggalkan rasa pedih yang ia rasakan.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chap 2

Flashback

Author POV

Kini Sungmin duduk diperpustakaan sambil mengerjakan tugas dari Park Sonsengnim. Terlihat guratan didahinya ketika mengerjakan soal yang sedikit sulit ia jawab. Saat ini suasana perpustakaan tampak sedikit legang karena tidak banyak siswa yang datang ke

perpustakaan pada jam istirahat,mereka lebih memilih mengisi perut mereka yang lapar dikantin dari pada duduk tenang sambil membaca buku disini.

Sungmin masih fokus berkutat pada tugasnya, kalian bertanya dimana Victoria? Kenapa hanya Sungmin yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas? Sebenarnya Sungmin dan Victoria berbeda kelas. Sungmin dikelas 2-C dan Victoria kelas 2-B, Sungmin dan Victoria juga memiliki satu sahabat lagi yang bernama Ryewook. Tetapi Ryewook jarang berkumpul dengan mereka karena sering bersama namjachingunya yang bernama Yesung. Namun saat ini sepertinya Ryewook menyempatkan diri makan bersama Victoria dikantin, sayangnya Sungmin ada tugas sehingga dia tidak bisa berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

Victoria juga memiliki namjachingu, namun namjachingunya kini duduk dibangku kuliah di SM University. Nickhun, namjachingu Victoria terpaut perbedaan usia 4 tahun. Meskipun terpaut usia yang lumayan jauh namun hubungan mereka bisa dikatakan harmonis dan bertahan selama 2 tahun. Dibandingkan dengan kedua sahabatnya yang sudah maju satu langkah didepan, hanya Sungmin yang bertahan dengan kesendiriannya. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin memiliki namjachingu namun banyak namja yang mendekatinya hanya agar bisa mendekati Victoria. Kalau dilihat dari segi fisik tentu Victoria lebih unggul, ia cantik, tinggi, langsing, dan juga sexy. Kalian bertanya bagaimana Sungmin? tubuh pendek sedikit berisi, wajah tidak cantik dan tidak jelek, mirip seperti kelinci mungil yang berisi. Namun satu hal yang menjadi keunggulan dari Sungmin,wajahnya yang manis sama sekali tidak pernah bosan untuk dipandang. Ada juga yang menyukai Sungmin namun begitu melihat Victoria tentu mereka lebih memilih Victoria. #Miris.

Sungmin masih sibuk berkutat dengan tugasnya, tiba-tiba ada seorang namja berdiri didepan Sungmin.

"Hai" Sapa namja asing itu sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Sungmin menghentikan aktivitasnya mengerjakan tugas dan mendogakan kepalanya menatap wajah namja itu.

"Nugu?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun imnida" Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti maksud namja dihadapannya ini hanya terdiam tanpa membalas uluran tangan namja itu. Kyuhyun yang tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari Sungmin akhirnya menarik kembali tangannya dan menarik kursi dihadapan sungmin lalu duduk dan mulai menjelaskan maksudnya menghampiri Sungmin.

"Oke mungkin kau bingung dengan kedatanganku ini, tapi aku mengenalmu, aku mengetahui namamu lebih tepatnya"

"Lalu?" Tanya Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti maksud Kyuhyun.

"Jadi begini Sungmin Shii, aku menyukai sahabatmu Victoria dan maksudku menemuimu adalah untuk meminta bantuanmu agar aku bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan Victoria. Kau pasti mengerti maksudku kan? Jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada permohonan diujung kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa" Jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Wae? Apa karena kau merasa aku memanfaatkanmu sebagai sahabat Victoria? Mian aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tapi ak.."

"Bukan begitu" Sungmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun, ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya "Bukan karena itu aku menolak membantumu, tapi karena Victoria sudah memiliki namjachingu".

"Jeongmal?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Seketika raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah menjadi muram dan tertunduk lesu. Melihat itu sebenarnya Sungmin tidak tega namun dia bisa bilang apalagi selain kenyataan yang ada.

"Baiklah, mian kalau aku sudah mengganggu waktumu,aku permisi dulu" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan membungkukan badan setelah itu pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan tampang lesu.

Setelah satu menit Kyuhyun meninggalkan perpustakaan tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Seketika itu juga Sungmin bangkit dan membereskan buku-bukunya diatas meja kemudian bergegas meninggalkan perpustakaan untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

Ketika didepan pintu perpustakaan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya 2-A.

"Kyuhyun Shii, Changkaman" Sungmin berlari sambil berteriak menghampiri kyuhyun.

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Kyuhyun pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang dan bingung melihat Sungmin yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kenapa dia mengerjarku?" Batin Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukankan kau sahabat Donghae?"

"Ne,wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"A..Aku, Aku juga menyukai sahabatmu Donghae. Bisakah kau membantuku mendekatinya?" Tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

"..."

Melihat Kyuhyun yang diam menatap wajahnya datar membuat Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah dan takut kalau Kyuhyun marah karena dia tidak mau membantunya dekat dengan Victoria sedangkan dirinya meminta bantuan untuk mendekati Donghae.

"Aaa, kau jangan salah paham aku meminta bantuanmu tidak dengan Cuma-Cuma. Aku juga akan membantumu mendekati Victoria, Otte?" Tanya Sungmin, ia sengaja membuat sedikit penawaran, setidaknya kedua belah pihak harus merasa memiliki keuntungan kan? Anggap saja mereka sekarang tengah melakukan bisnis. Bisnis hati lebih tepatnya. Siapapun ingin mendapatkan keuntungan dengan perjanjian yang akan disepakati kan? Oleh karena itu Sungmin memberikan penawaran yang juga menguntungkan pihak Kyuhyun.

"Ne? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa membantuku karena Victoria memiliki namjachinggu? Apakah kau bermaksud menghancurkan hubungan orang lain hanya demi keuntunganmu sendiri? Bahkan Victoria bukan orang lain bagimu, dia sahabatmu. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padanya? Aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang seperti ini Sungmin Shii, tapi maaf aku bukan orang yang seperti kau, aku permisi dulu" Kyuhyun hendak meninggalkan Sungmin namun langkahnya tertahan ketika lengannya ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Bisakah kau dengarkan penjelasanku dulu?"

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar sambil melipat kedua tanggannya didepan dada.

"Apakah menurutmu aku sepicik itu memanfaatkan kau dan Victoria untuk mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan? Apakah tadi aku mengatakan bahwa kau akan mendapatkan Victoria sebagai **KEKASIHMU**?" Tanya Sungmin dengan menekan pada kata kekasihmu.

"Ani, Tapi tetap saja kau memanfaatkannya" jawab Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu dekat dengan Victoria, setidaknya kau bisa berteman dengannya bukan menjadikannya kekasih, begitu juga dengan aku. Aku hanya ingin dekat dengan Donghae sebagai chingu nya. Setidaknya aku pikir meskipun kita tidak bisa menjadikan mereka kekasih tetapi kita bisa berteman dengan mereka. Kalau suatu saat ternyata kau dan Victoria menjadi sepasang kekasih itu artinya takdir Tuhan. Begitu juga dengan diriku. Kau paham maksudku?"

Kyuhyun nampak berfikir sejenak lalu ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti. "Kalau begitu kita sepakat untuk saling membantu?" Tanya sungmin sambil mengulurkan tangannya, dan tanpa ada keraguan Kyuhyun membalas menjabat tangan Sungmin sambil berkata "Aku sepakat". Keduanya saling memandang dan mengukirkan senyuman mereka.

Flashback End

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sungmin kembali masuk sekolah setelah tiga hari izin karena sakit. Keadaannya tidak bisa dikatakan baik dalam tiga hari ini, berat badannya menyusut,wajah cerahnya menjadi pucat, nafsu makan yang biasanya begitu besar kini menurun, bahkan makanan enak yang tersaji didepannya pun diabaikan begitu saja. Sungmin lebih sering mengurung diri dikamar dan menangis dalam diam. Eomma Sungmin sebenarnya khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya itu, sempat Eomma Sungmin menelepon Victoria, Ryewook dan Hyukkie untuk datang namun saat mereka datang Sungmin tidak ingin menemui mereka. Sebenarnya mereka sangat kecewa dan sedih dengan penolakan Sungmin namun mereka mengerti keadaan Sungmin. Apalagi Victoria yang merasa bersalah atas semua hal yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Sungmin. Bohong kalau dia tidak menangis dan bersedih melihat hubungannya dengan Sungmin menjadi seperti ini namun dia juga hanya manusia biasa yang ingin mempertahankan miliknya sejak awal. Tidak ada dalam benak Victoria untuk menyakiti Sungmin, selama ini ia cukup menahan perasaannya dan dia ingin sedikit egosi untuk kebahagiaannya saja, apa itu salah? Victoria sangat berharap Sungminnya dapat kembali seperti dulu dan kembali bersamanya dan juga Hyukkie serta Ryewook.

Sungmin POV

Aku berjalan dengan wajah datar menyusuri lorong sekolah menuju kelasku. Banyak siswa siswi yang melihat kearahku sambil berbisik-bisik sinis dan ada juga yang melihatku dengan tatapan iba. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku berusaha terlihat bingung mengapa siswa dan siswi melakukan hal itu terhadapku? tentu saja itu karena masalah yang aku dan Victoria alami ini menyebar dengan cepat seantereo sekolah seperti virus yang terjangkit dalam tubuh manusia.

Aku melanjutkan langkahku sampai aku berada didalam kelas saat ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke dalam kelas, beberapa teman sekelasku yang sudah datang tiba-tiba diam ketika aku memasuki kelas dan berjalan menuju bangkuku. Saat aku duduk tiba-tiba aku merasakan dua orang memelukku erat dari belakang.

"Bogoshipo Minnie-ah" kata mereka dengan lirih.

Tanpa aku menengok kebelakang pun aku sudah tau siapa mereka. Ya, mereka Hyukkie dan Ryewook. Ada sebersit getaran saat mereka memelukku, namun kutepis jauh-jauh perasaan itu. Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk berdiri sendiri tanpa sahabat lagi? Keputusanku sudah bulat, aku ingin sendiri, ingin berjalan sendiri tanpa pendamping, tanpa teman.

Aku tidak ingin sakit lagi,tidak ingin dikhianati lagi, tidak ingin hancur lagi. Cukup kemarin dan kupastikan tidak akan terulang kembali dalam hidupku. Aku tidak bisa lagi mengharapkan seseorang menjadi sandaranku, penopangku. Aku hanya bisa mengandalkan diriku sendiri untuk tempatku bersandar dalam keadaan apapun. Selain diriku tidak ada lagi yang bisa kupercaya. Cukup percaya pada diriku dan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tentu begitu yang benar.

"Mianhae Ryewook Shii, Hyukjae Shii aku permisi dulu" Aku melepaskan kedua lengan mantan sahabatku, mengambil tasku dan berjalan kearah bangku yang diduduki Sunny salah satu teman sekelasku yang duduk di bangku paling depan. Sekilas aku melirik kearah Ryewook dan Hyukkie yang berdiri mematung karena ucapanku tadi. Namun aku berusaha tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sunny Shii, bisakah kita bertukar tempat duduk? Aku ingin duduk didepan"

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Victoria, apa dia juga akan pindah didepan?"

"Tidak, aku akan duduk dengan Seohyun didepan sedangkan kau duduk dengan "dia" dibelakang" Jawabku, memang aku sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama Victoria, entahlah namun aku hanya tidak ingin menyebut namanya saja didepan orang lain. Hanya ingin menunjukan pada orang-orang bahwa aku tidak ingin berurusan dengannya lagi.

"Seo, apa kau tidak apa-apa kalau aku pindah tempat duduk?" Sepertinya Sunny tidak enak meninggalkan Seohyun namun ia juga tidak enak untuk menolak permintaanku. Sebenaranya aku pun merasa tidak enak melibatkan orang lain dalam masalahku. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, dengan keadaan aku dan Victoria sekarang tidak mungkin kami duduk bersebelahan dan berbagi meja bersama. Apa kalian bingung kenapa aku bisa satu kelas dengan Victoria? Sekarang aku sudah duduk dibangku kelas 3 dan sebelum masalah ini muncul aku merasa beruntung bisa sekelas dengan Victori a dan Ryewook ditambah lagi dengan kehadiran Hyukkie sebagai murid baru. Mulai saat itu kami berempat menjadi sangat dekat dan selalu bersama. Itu dulu.

"Gwencana Sunny-ah, Biarkan Sungmin duduk disini" Ucap Seohyun sambil melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman tipis dan sorot mataku yang seakan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi Sunny pun berjalan kearah bangkuku dan duduk disana, begitupun dengan diriku. Aku duduk dibangku Sunny, karena Bell masuk masih ada sekitar 15 menit lagi akupun hanya diam sambil memandang ke arah jendela.

"Yak Chagia, kau ini jangan menarik-narik rambutku nanti rambutku kusut"

"Aku tidak menariknya chagi, aku hanya memegangnya. Rambutmu lembut aku suka dan juga wangi sekali, kau tidak boleh memotongnya! Biarkan rambut indah ini tetap teruarai panjang"

**DEG...**

Itu suara Victoria dan juga Kyuhyun, aku melirik kearah mereka. Kalian bertanya bagaimana perasaanku saat ini? Bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada kalian, apa yang kalian rasakan ketika kalian melihat orang yang kalian cintai tersenyum bahkan tertawa dengan sahabat yang menghianati kalian? Yang merebut orang yang kalian cintai? Senyuman itu, tawa itu yang dulu hanya ditujukan untukku kini telah direbut oleh sahabatku sendiri. Apa masih pantas aku menyebut wanita itu sebagai sahabatku? Tidak, dia bukan sahabatku lagi. Dia tidak lebih dari sekedar penghianat, perusak kebahagiaanku, penghancur terkejam. Manusia tanpa perasaan. Kalian tau apa yang dikatakannya saat aku marah padanya karena menghianatiku?

"Mianhae Minnie-ah, Logikaku mengalahkan hatiku. Aku tau ini akan sangat sulit untukmu namun aku percaya ini hanya awalnya saja dan aku percaya kau dapat melupakannya"

Mudah sekali ia mengatakan itu, saat ia menghianati aku tak sedikitpun ia menggunakan hatinya untuk memikirkan perasaanku. Ia hanya menggunakan logikanya bahwa rasa sakitku akan menghilang dengan seiringnya waktu. Apa dia sudah gila? Apa dia bodoh? Bagaimana orang yang selama ini kau cintai bisa kau lupakan begitu saja, bahkan setiap detik dalam hidupku namja itu selalu ada dalam hatiku. Dia egois dan hanya memikirkan hatinya,bahkan sesaat setelah ia menyakitiku ia ingin aku tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Ini gila. Mana ada seseorang yang dikhianati sahabatnya dapat tetap berhubungan baik.

Sungmin POV End

Victoria dan Kyuhyun menghampiri bangku dimana Victoria duduk. Namun melihat Sunny yang duduk manis ditempat duduk Sungmin membuat Victoria mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sunny-ah, mengapa kau duduk ditempat Minnie?"

"Ah, Mian Vic tadi Sungmin memintaku bertukar tempat duduk"

"Minnie?" Tanya Victoria masih belum mengerti, namun melihat arah pandangan Sunny kedepan membuat Victoria mengikuti arah pandang Sunny begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri diam disamping Victoria.

"Mi..Minnie" Ucap Victoria terbata-bata saat melihat Sungmin yang duduk dibangku Sunny.

Saat Victoria ingin menghampiri Sungmin, seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menahannya "Biar aku saja" setelah itu Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kita harus bicara" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin namun seketika itu juga Sungmin menepis tangan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Kyuhyun Shii tapi kurasa kita tidak memiliki urusan apa-apa lagi dan lagi pula sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi sebaiknya anda segera kembali kekelas" Tolak Sungmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun datar. Semua teman-teman dikelas Sungmin yang sudah sejak tadi datang dan menyaksikan kejadian itu hanya bisa diam tegang tanpa ada yang ingin ikut terlibat. Mereka cukup menjadi penonton saja.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan bell atau apapun, kalaupun akan dihukum aku pun tak peduli, sekarang kau ikut aku" Kyuhyun pun menarik paksa tangan Sungmin dan memaksa Sungmin berjalan mengikutinya. "Lepaskan aku" Sungmin berontak dan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun namun kekuatan Kyuhyun lebih besar darinya dan dengan terpaksa ia mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun. Setelah mereka menghilang dipintu kelas seketika itu pula Victoria terduduk lemas dibangkunya. Melihat itu Ryewook dan Hyukkie menghampiri Victoria.

"Vic,gwencana?" Tanya Ryewook dengan nada cemas.

"Ottokhe Wokkie ah, Hyukkie-ah.. hiks.. Minnie.." Victoria tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, Ryewook dan Hyukkie pun sontak memeluk erat Victoria dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Kyuhyun pasti dapat membujuk Minnie, kau tau kan Minnie selalu menurut kata Kyuhyun"

"Benar kata Hyukkie, sudah jangan menangis lagi sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi sekarang hapus air matamu, kita bahas ini lagi nanti" Ucap Ryewook sebelum ia dan Hyukkie kembali ke bangku mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Kini aku berada ditaman belakang sekolah bersama Sungmin, aku masih menggenggam tangannya erat, takut-takut ia mencoba kabur lagi. Aku melirik kearahnya, aku melihat sorot matanya yang kosong dan datar. Aku sedih melihat orang yang aku sayangi begini. Kalian bertanya kenapa aku menyayangi Sungmin tetapi menjadikan Victoria sebagai yeojachinguku?Tidak ada yang salah, sejak awal aku memang mencintai Victoria, tetapi aku juga menyayangi Sungmin sebagai sahabatku. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin ini terjadi namun keadaan memaksaku untuk melakukan ini.

"Bunny.." Aku merasakan tubuh Sungmin sedikit menegang saat aku memanggilnya dengan Bunny, saat aku masih dekat dengannya memang aku selalu memanggilnya Bunny karena dia manis seperti kelinci dan ia pun suka aku panggil dengan sebutan Bunny. Kalau mengingat masa-masa kami dulu semuanya terasa indah dan jujur aku merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama menjijikan itu lagi" Jawab Sungmin sambil menatapku tajam.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, tapi aku mohon padamu Minnie-ah hentikan ini. Tak bisa kah kau menerima keadaan ini? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau menyayangi Victoria? Janganlah persulit kami dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa melihat Victoria terus-menerus bersedih karena kau memusuhinya seperti ini. Kalau kau enggan melakukannya untuk Victoria maka lakukanlah demi aku. Kumohon Minnie, tidakkah kau merindukan masa-masa kita bersama? tidak bisa kah kita semua saling berdampingan? Meskipun aku dan Victoria bersama aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kita tetap bersahabat dan dekat seperti dulu" Mohonku pada Sungmin, jujur aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Kepalaku terasa ingin pecah, aku bimbang dengan keadaan ini. Aku mendapatkan Victoria namun Sungmin menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi jika aku tak bersama Victoria tentu aku yang akan menderita.

"Tak bisakah sedikit saja aku ada dalam benakmu? Sedikit saja kau mengkhawatirkan perasaanku? Apa hanya untuk Victoria saja? Apa kedekatan kita selama ini hanya semu bagimu sehingga kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Hikss...Hikss..." Sungmin menunduk dan terisak menangis seperti ini yang aku inginkan. Bukan. Sungguh. Tidak tahan melihat Sungmin menangis begitu pilu akhirnya aku menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Kupeluk erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan, aku selalu melakukan itu ketika ia menangis. Tiba-tiba Sungmin melepaskan dekapanku dan menatapku dengan mata yang basah dan memerah. Pancaran mata itu menunjukan permohonan yang sangat dalam kepadaku.

"Tinggalkanlah Victoria, kumohon.." Ucap Sungmin dengan nada lirih.

Seketika aku merasa panas dan emosi dengan permintaan Sungmin yang menurutku sungguh egois dan keterlaluan.

"Kenapa kau egois sekali eoh? Apa aku dan Victoria harus mengorbankan perasaan kami hanya demi dirimu? Lee Sungmin perlu kau tau, aku tidak mencintaimu! Sadarlah akan itu, jangan sudutkan kami ! Apalagi Victoria, kau selalu mengatakan ia mengkhianatimu? Bukankah sejak awal kau tahu bahwa aku mencintai Victoria? Bahkan sejak awal kita tidak memiliki hubungan selain persahabatan, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa Victoria mengkhianatimu?" Ucapku dengan penuh emosi. Sejujurnya ini kali pertama aku membentaknya seperti ini, semarah-marahnya aku dulu tak pernah sekalipun aku memarahinya apalagi membentaknya. Namun kali ini aku harus tegas. Kulihat dia menangis dalam diam. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendongakan wajahnya dan menatapku dengan tatapan terlukanya. Sial, rasa bersalah merasukiku kembali.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, aku akan menghargai keputusanmu dan mulai saat ini anggap kau dan Victoria tak pernah jalani semuanya masing-masing, aku tak akan lagi mengusik hidupmu. Terima Kasih atas segalanya, aku permisi" Ucap Sungmin sebelum pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Bodoh, aku memang bodoh.

Kyuhyun POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Sungmin terus berlari keatap sekolah, ia butuh menenangkan diri. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi kalau ada Guru yang menemukannya membolos saat pelajaran. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya ketenangan saja, dan atap sekolah adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"KYUHYUN PABBO! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU? WAE? APA HANYA VICTORIA YANG BERARTI UNTUKMU EOH? TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MELIHATKU YANG TULUS MENCINTAIMU? HIKS...HIKSSS"

Sungmin jatuh terduduk setelah lelah berteriak menyuarakan suara hati kecilnya. Ia masih saja menangis tanpa menyadari seseorang yang sejak tadi berada dibelakangnya. Orang itu menghampiri Sungmin dan berjongkok disamping Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sapu tangannya.

"Bersihkan air matamu, kau jelek sekali saat menangis"

Sungmin terkejut dan menoleh kesamping "Donghae.." ucapnya dengan lirih. Sungmin terus menatap Donghae tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengambil saputangan yang sejak tadi Donghae ulurkan kepadanya. Melihat Sungmin tak bergeming dalam posisinya membuat Donghae mengarahkan saputangan itu dan mengusapnya dikedua pipi dan mata Sungmin yang basah karena air matanya. Mendapat perlakuan lembut dari Donghae seketika itu juga Sungmin menerjang tubuh Donghae hingga Donghae yang tadinya berjongkok kini terduduk.

"Hiks..Ottokhae? Ige neomu appo.." Ucap Sungmin sambil memukul-mukul dadanya.

"Ssttt,Uljima ne. Aku akan membantumu. Kau harus kuat dan tunjukan pada Victoria dan Kyuhyun kalau kau bisa tanpa mereka" Ucap Donghae sambil mengelus perlahan rambut Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau baik padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihat gadis yang sangat aku cintai menderita" Ucap Donghae sambil tersenyum.

"Mwo?" Tanya Sungmin dengan mata membulat karena terkejut.

"Bisakah kau memberikanku satu kesempatan? Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Kyuhyun dan membuatmu bahagia, bisakah percaya padaku?" Donghae menatap dalam mata Sungmin, meyakinkan Sungmin dengan kesungguhan ucapannya. Sungmin tampak berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Ne, tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji cepat melupakan kyuhyun tetapi aku akan mencobanya" Ucap Sungmin akhirnya, dan dengan seketika Donghae memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil pada rambutnya. Sungmin pun membalas memeluk Donghae walaupun pancaran matanya masih menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam tetapi ia akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya. Sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling menatap dan melemparkan senyuman.

"Kau lihat saja Cho Kyuhyun, aku akan merebut kembali apa yang sejak awal memang menjadi milikku. Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menyakiti Sungmin, menyakiti wanita yang kucintai. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin kembali bersamamu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar teman" Batin Donghae.

TBC

**Huwaaaaaaaa aku mau ngucapin Gomawo untuk **_**Miss Key**_** yang udah mau review FF ini.**

**Sempet gak mau lanjutin karena ga ada yg ngeriview tapi karena kamu udah review dan minta lanjut jadi aku lanjutin. Ceritanya emang masih agak ngebingungin tapi dikit-dikit udah mulai keliatan kan masalahnya kayak gimana, alurnya masih maju mundur sih jd sabar Ne buat terus ngikutin kelanjutannya. Sebenernya ini pertama kalinya aku nulis ff jadi maklumin ne kalau banyak salah dan bahasanya kurang enak dibaca. kalau ada yang masih bingung sama ceritanya tanyain aja yah, Sekali lagi gomawo.. yang baca tolong review ne... Sampe ketemu Chap depan... BOW..**


	3. Chapter 3

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chap 3

Flashback

Author POV

Lima bulan sudah berlalu semenjak kesepakatan diantara Sungmin dan juga Kyuhyun. Pada awalnya mereka tidak mengenal satu sama lain kini keakraban terasa kental diantara keduanya, seperti saat ini mereka sedang pergi piknik di pulau Nami. Sekarang sedang memasuki liburan sebelum ujian kenaikan kelas oleh karena itu mereka memanfaatkan waktu liburan mereka untuk berpiknik. Apa kalian bertanya kemana Victoria dan Donghae? Mereka tidak bisa ikut karena mereka ada acara masing-masing. Semenjak kesepakatan itu memang Kyuhyun dan Victoria menjadi dekat begitu juga dengan Sungmin dan Donghae namun dibandingkan dengan mereka, kedekatan Sungmin juga Kyuhyun yang paling intens.

Hampir setiap hari mereka bertemu disekolah, makan bersama dikantin, pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan terkadang mereka pergi menonton bioskop atau ke cafe bersama. Dan pada saat dirumah pun mereka tetap berkomunikasi lewat email, sms, ataupun telepon. Bisa dikatakan mereka tidak berinteraksi satu sama lain hanya ketika mereka sedang tidur, Jadi wajar kalau banyak orang yang mengira mereka memiliki hubungan special meskipun keduanya membantahnya. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan mereka kembar siam karena sulit dipisahkan satu sama lain.

Kini Sungmin sedang duduk diatas tikar tempat mereka piknik, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidur diatas paha Sungmin. Beginilah Kyuhyun jika sudah berdua dengan Sungmin, sifat manjanya akan halnya juga kalau ada Victoria ditengah-tengah mereka, Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu, jangankan bermanja-manja dengan Sungmin terkadang ia sedikit menjaga sikap agar Victoria tidak salah mengartikan hubungannya dengan Sungmin.

"Bunny, aku mau buah, suapi akuu.. " Pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara mendayu.

"Aigoo, kau ini kenapa manja sekali sih. Makanlah sendiri" Tolak Sungmin.

"Shiro, aku mau kau yang menyuapiku, ne.. nee.. neeee... " Rajuk Kyuhyun dengan nada tak kalah mendayu dari yang sebelumnya. Jika bisa Sungmin muntah saat ini pasti dia akan melakukannya. Namun ia masih sayang nyawa untuk menghina iblis dihadapannya ini.

"Aaa... buka mulutmu" Sungmin menyodorkan potongan buah kedepan mulut kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuka mulut dan melahap potongan buah itu.

"Hmmm, Mashita..." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjilat bibir atasnya.

Sungmin terus menyuapi Kyuhyun tanpa ada komunikasi diantara mereka. Setelah buah itu habis Sungmin mengelus helai demi helai rambut Kyuhyun dengan sayangnya.

"Kau tahu Kyu, sudah hampir sebulan Victoria dan Nickhun putus" Victoria dan Nickhun putus sekitar satu bulan lalu karena Nickhun harus pindah ke Thailand bersama keluarganya dan entah kapan akan kembali jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Ne aku tau, wae? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam jemari Sungmin yang sejak tadi mengelus rambutnya.

"Kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Victoria? Bahkan kalian sudah dekat kan selama ini ditambah semenjak Victoria putus pun kau dan dia sering pergi bersama" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatap Sungmin dan membelai pipinya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin segera menyatakannya namun ini baru sebulan semenjak dia putus, aku tidak ingin hanya dijadikan pelarian. Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa Victoria pernah bercerita sesuatu mengenai aku, hmm? "

"Ne, dia bilang sangat nyaman berada didekatmu" Kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum" Dan dia mulai menyukaimu" Lanjut Sungmin dalam hatinya. Kali ini Sungmin tersenyum kecut, tidak bisa dipungkiri kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun hampir lima bulan ini mengubah perasaannya terhadap Donghae. Mungkin pada awalnya ia memang menyukai Donghae, namun intens kedekatannya dengan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan perlahan mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? waah,kemajuan yang lumayan. Bunny, kau tetap mendukungku sampai dia jadi miliku kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

"Apa jika kau dan Victoria berpacaran, kau akan meninggalkanku? " Tanya Sungmin dengan nada lirih. Mendengar itu membuat Kyuhyun tersentak, dan menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei Bunny, kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? meskipun aku dan Victoria berpacaran, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, bahkan Victoria juga sahabatmu, dan aku yakin kalau dia juga tidak akan meninggalkanmu, percayalah" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin namun sepertinya Sungmin masih belum bisa yakin itu. Walau sebenarnya bukan masalah yakin atau tidak tapi dia tidak rela bila Kyuhyun berpacaran dengan Victoria, tentu saja jika saat itu tiba maka dirinya akan patah hati.

Melihat Sungmin tak merespon kata-katanya bahkan menundukan wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun gusar. Karena bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sungmin ini, Kyuhyun akhirnya membawa tubuh sungmin dalam dekapannya, sedikit mengakat tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya. Ini sudah biasa terjadi diantara mereka, bahkan kemesraan mereka seperti orang yang sedang menjalani hubungan sepasang kekasih bukan? *Gimana kagak jatuh cinta si min sama kyu klo kyu bgtu sikapnya, gw juga mau kali *abaikan*.

"Bunny, kau tau didalam hidupku ada banyak wanita disekelilingku, namun 3 wanita yang paling penting di dalam hatiku itu adalah Eomma yang pertama, kedua Ahra Noona, dan yang ketiga itu Kau Bunny" Setelah mengucapkan Sungmin wanita ketiga yang terpenting baginya seketika itu juga Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun bingung tanpa melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Melihat raut kebingungan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau heran yang ketiga itu kau bukannya Victoria? Meskipun aku mencintai Victoria tetapi kalau ditanya 3 wanita terpenting dalam hidupku tentu ketiganya harus dirimu. Kita selama ini selalu bersama kan? Kau sudah seperti nafasku, aku menyayangimu dengan sangat. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk meninggalkanmu, meskipun suatu hari nanti kita akan berkeluarga namun kau perlu ingat bahkan kau yang akan menjadi wanita yang paling penting ketiga dalam hidupku. Karena selain Eomma dan Ahra Noona, kaulah yang paling mengerti aku. Aku mencintaimu karena kau sahabatku. Jadi jangan berfikir kalau aku akan meninggalkanmu hanya karena aku berpacaran dengan Victoria, Arra?" Sekali lagi Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dan mendekapnya erat, Sungmin sendiri mendengar penjelasa Kyuhyun sebenarnya ia merasa senang namun satu sisi merasa sedih karena Kyuhyun mencintainya hanya sebagai sahabat.

"Kyu..."

"Ne?"

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Nado, aku juga mencintaimu sahabatku" Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Mendengar itu lagi-lagi Sungmin tersenyum lirih dan mencoba menghilangkan sesak dihatinya dengan memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat, Kyuhyun yang dipeluk begitu erat hanya bisa tersenyum sambil memejamkan mata serta mengeratkan pelukan tubuh Sungmin yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Dan piknik itu dihabiskan dengan acara "mari berpelukan".

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Victoria datang kerumah Sungmin untuk memberikan oleh-oleh karena dia baru saja kembali dari pulau Jeju.

"Minnie, ini aku bawakan kau oleh-oleh dari pulau Jeju" Victoria menyodorkan oleh-oleh yang dibawanya.

"Gomawo" Sungmin meletakan oleh-oleh diatas meja dan mengajak Victoria duduk.

Saat ini kedua orang tua Sungmin sedang pergi mengunjungi kerabatnya yang sedang sakit, oleh karena itu ia disuruh menjaga rumah.

"Bagaimana acara piknikmu dengan Kyuhyun? " Tanya Victoria dengan antusias.

"Menyenangkan" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

Melihat gelagat aneh dari sungmin membuat Victoria menjadi bingung, ia pun menghampiri Sungmin dan duduk disebelah Sungmin. Sebelumnya Victoria duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin di sofa sebrang.

"Minnie, Wae? apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian? Kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Victoria sambil merangkul pundak Sungmin.

"Ani, hanya saja.." Sungmin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Wae? ceritakan padaku" Pinta Victoria dengan lembut.

"Kau sahabatku kan?"

"Tentu saja, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Kali ini Victoria bertanya tidak sabaran.

"Bisakah kau tidak membalas perasaan Kyuhyun? Kau tau kan Kyuhyun mencintaimu? Tapi aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun, bisakah kau tidak merebutnya dariku? Aku takut kehilangan Kyuhyun, aku tidak sanggup, kumohon mengertilah Vic, kau bahkan belum mencintainya seperti aku mencintainya, aku tak sanggup melihat kyuhyun bersama wanita lain, mian kalau selama ini aku tidak jujur padamu tentang perasaanku pada Kyuhyun, aku.. hikss... hikss " Sungmin tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sudah tumpah pertahanannya. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan dipelupuk matanya mengalir dengan derasnya.

Victoria yang mendengar langsung permohonan dan isak tangis Sungmin hanya bisa diam membeku. Bukan ia tidak menyadari perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun namun setiap ia menanyakan perasaan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun selalu dijawab dengan "Aku hanya bersahabat dengannya". Dan ia berfikir tidak mungkin Sungmin berbohong untuk menutupi perasaannya karena dari dulu Sungmin selalu jujur mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Victoria. Jadi, wajar saja kalau Victoria terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membalas perasaan Kyuhyun" Jawab Victoria pada akhirnya. Mendengar jawaban Victoria membuat Sungmin seketika berbinar sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja?"

"Ne, oleh karena itu sekarang jangan murung lagi ne"

"Ne, tapi meskipun kau tidak membalas perasaannya kau juga tidak boleh menjauhinya. Kasihan Kyu, kalian tetap berteman seperti biasa saja"

"Arraso, yasudah ini sudah sore aku harus kembali kerumah, tadi aku hanya pamit pada Eomma untuk memberikanmu oleh-oleh" Ucap Victoria lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah, ayo aku antar kau kedepan" Sungmin mengantar Victoria sampai depan gerbang setelah ia masuk kedalam Victoria yang masih didepan gerbang rumah Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan tersenyum miris "Ini juga sulit bagiku Minnie, karena aku pun mulai mencintainya, bukan menyukainya" Batin Victoria sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Flashback End

.

.

.

Kyuhyun POV

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan dikoridor sekolah, Victoria tidak masuk karena demam. Huft, sepertinya dia sedikit stres dengan sikap Sungmin yang terang-terangan menjauhinya, bahkan Wookie dan Hyukkie pun ia jauhi. Aku kasihan pada mereka bertiga terlebih lagi Victoria, dia terus saja menangis. Aku sebagai namjachingunya merasa tak berguna, melihat yeoja yang aku cintai seperti itu.

Kalau berjalan sendiri begini aku jadi merindukan Sungmin. Sungguh aku menyesal sudah membentaknya kemarin, niatku hanya memperbaiki semuanya namun yang ada aku malah mengacaukannya.

Semenjak aku dan Victoria berpacaran, aku danSungmin sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi. Hei, bukan aku yang tidak mau berhubungan dengannya, tapi dia yang menolak semua panggilan dariku, smsku tak dibalasnya, saat aku kerumahnya pun ia tidak mau menemuiku. Kalian pikir aku tidak menderita? setiap malam bermimpi Sungmin menangis terkadang aku bermimpi dia meninggalkanku pergi jauh, karena mimpi-mimpi buruk itu membuatku sering terbangun tengah malam. Aku merindukan suara manja Sungmin, merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, belaian lembut tangannya, masakkannya, aku merindukan mendekap tubuhnya dipangkuanku. Aku rindu semua hal tentang dirinya.

Sebenarnya kepalaku sudah ingin pecah memikirkan bagaimana merengkuh kembali Bunnyku tanpa melepaskan Victoria. Ini sangat sulit, mereka sejak awal bukan pilihan karena tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa aku pilih, aku membutuhkan mereka. Katakan aku egois, namun kalau kalian jadi diriku, apa yang bisa kalian lakukan? heuh.. memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing begini, lebih baik aku mengerjakan 100 soal matematika yang sulit, setidaknya masih aku bisa pecahkan kerumitannya dari pada masalahku ini.

"Hei itu bukankah Sungmin dan Donghae? Apa mereka berpacaran? Kenapa mereka berpegangan tangan?" Seorang yeoja berbisik dengan yeoja lainnya.

"Iya benar, ini menjijikan sekali, setelah tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun, dia mengincar Donghae"

Aku mendengar beberapa orang yang berada dikoridor sekolah berbisik-bisik membicarakan Sungmin dan Donghae. Aku penasaran dan melihat kearah objek yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

**DEG..**

Aku membeku seketika, melihat Sungmin tersenyum namun itu bukan untukku. Ia tersenyum didalam genggaman namja lain dan itu bukan aku. Seketika emosiku memuncak dan akupun menghampiri mereka.

"Bunny, apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia?" Ucapku sambil menarik tangan Sungmin yang ada digenggaman Donghae. Kulihat Sungmin dan Donghae terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang menarik tangan Sungmin secara paksa.

"Lepaskan, ini bukan urusanmu" Ucap Sungmin sambil menghempaskan tanganku, namun aku tidak mau kalah dan akupun menggenggam kembali tangannya dan ia pun meronta-ronta. Aku memandang tajam Donghae yang sejak tadi diam berdiri dengan wajah datarnya.

"Lepaskan kekasihku" Ucap Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Sungmin satunya yang tidak aku genggam.

"Kekasih? Cih, jangan bermimpi kau merebut Bunnyku" Ucapku sambil berdecih meremehkan. Saat ini sudah banyak siswa dan siswi berkumpul memperhatikan kami. Aku tak perduli, aku tak bisa memberikan Sungmin padanya. Sungmin selamanya hanya Bunnyku.

"Bunnymu? Hahaha, lucu sekali. Kau berpacaran dengan Victoria namun masih ingin memiliki Sungmin? Serakah sekali tuan Cho yang terhormat ini" Ucap donghae sambil tersenyum meremehkanku. Sial. Aku tak boleh kalah.

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa tapi sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menyerahkannya padamu jadi lepaskan tanganmu itu" Aku mengentakan tangan donghae dan membawa sungmin dalam gendonganku memapah sungmin pada bahuku (kayak maggul beras gitu pada ngertikan?) dan membawanya menjauh dari Donghae.

"Yak, lepaskan Sungmin" Donghae berusaha mengejarku namun saat dia sudah mau mendekat kearahku dengan sekuat tenaga aku menendang perutnya.

BUUKKKK

"Yak ! apa yang kau lakukan pada Donghae ? Turunkan aku Kyu.. turunkaaaaan" Sungmin berusaha memberontak. Sedangkan Donghae tersungkur dilantai koridor dan akupun melanjutkan langkahku menuju parkiran mobilku, Sungmin masih meronta-ronta namun tidak kupedulikan. Kubuka pintu mobilku dan kumasukan Sungmin dengan perlahan kemudian aku bergegas menuju kemudi dan meninggalkan sekolah. Yah aku dan Sungmin membolos hari ini.

Saat didalam perjalanan Sungmin hanya diam menatap jendela mobil disampingnya tanpa mau melihat kearahku, aku tahu dia marah namun untuk saat ini aku harus benar-benar merebutnya kembali. Entahlah namun aku merasa Donghae tidak berhak atas Sungmin, aku tidak mau Donghae mempermainkan hati Bunnyku.

Dulu aku dan Donghae memang bersahabat namun tidak lagi setelah aku melihat Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin saat Sungmin tertidur dibangku taman sekolah. Saat itu aku marah karena merasa tidak rela Donghae seenaknya saja mencuri ciuman Sungmin secara diam-diam namun aku masih bisa menahannya. Sampai suatu ketika saat aku membeli kaset game terbaru aku melihat Donghae berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan wanita lain. Jadi selama ini ia ternyata memiliki kekasih namun aku tak pernah mengetahuinya. Melihat itu aku marah dan menghampiri Donghae dan memukulnya. Dia sempat merasa tidak terima aku memukulnya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Namun setelah aku megungkit soal ia mencium Sungmin seketika ia tidak bisa membantah lagi. Sejak saat itu aku menjadi jauh dari Donghae. Awalnya Sungmin bingung dan menanyakan kenapa aku dan Donghae seperti orang bermusuhan namun aku tidak menjawab dengan jujur karena aku tak ingin menyakiti hatinya.

Kini mobilku berhenti di sungai Han, saat jam kantor dan jam sekolah begini disini masih sangat sepi. Aku dan Sungmin masih diam didalam mobil. Aku menoleh kearah Sungmin, sepertinya dia masih enggan meliahatku.

"Bunny.." panggilku dengan lirih. Namun bukannya ia menengok kearahku tetapi ia malah membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan keluar ketepi sungai Han, akupun menyusulnya keluar .

Aku mendekap tubuh Sungmin dari belakang dengan erat, aku hirup aroma Vanilla yang terkuar dari dalam tubuhnya. Kukecup belakang kepalanya.

"Lepaskan.." Pintanya dengan nada dingin.

"Tidak.. tidak mau Bunny, jebaaaaal " Aku merajuk seperti biasanya agar dia sedikit melunak.

"Apa maumu? mengapa kau membawaku kabur dari kekasihku? bahkan kau menendangnya tadi?" Tanya Sungmin masih dengan nada yang dingin. Tidak tahan lagi aku membalikan tubuhnya mengahadap kearahku.

"Kau Bunnyku , dia tak pantas mendapatkanmu, jadi jangan pernah berharap aku akan melepaskanmu padanya" Ucapku dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Cih,lucu sekali kau ini. Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Kau berpacaran dengan Victoria karena sejak awal kau mencintainya? ini juga berlaku padaku,kita kembali kepada perasaan dan rencana kita sejak awal. Kau dan Victoria sedangkan aku dengan Donghae, ini cukup adilkan?" Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dan menatapku dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Tidak bukan ini yang aku mau, jangan tinggalkan aku Bunny, kumohon" Ucapku dengan nada lirih.

"Sejak awal kau yang meninggalkanku bukan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Sekarang terima saja keadaan ini. Kita jalani ini dengan pasangan masing-masing dan tidak usah saling mengusik. Lupakan tentang kebersamaan kita selama ini karena semenjak aku bersama Donghae sejak saat itu juga aku menghapus semua kenangan kita tanpa sisa. Dan bukankah kau tak mencintaiku, jadi mudah kan untukmu menjauh dari hidupku?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada sinis

"Tidak.. tidak jangan lakukan ini jebal .. hiks .. kenapa kau tega padaku Bunny.. hikss.. " Runtuh sudah pertahananku, aku menangis menggengam tangan Sungmin sambil berlutut.

"Kenapa kau ini ? Apa begitu sulit melepasku ?" Kali ini Sungmin bertanya dengan nada sedikit melunak.

"Sangat sulit" Jawabku sangat lirih sambil menatap matanya.

"Kalau memang sulit kenapa kau tidak lepaskan saja Victoria dan tetap bersamaku?"

"A..Aku juga tak bisa melepaskannya" Ucapku terbata lalu menunduk. Kurasakan Sungmin menghempaskan tangannya yang kugenggam dan mendorongku hingga tersungkur. Aku tidak terkejut dengan perlakuannya ini. Namja egois dan bodoh sepertiku memang seharusnya diperlakukan seperti ini, bahkan tadinya kupikir ia akan menampar wajahku.

"KENAPA KAU EGOIS SEKALI ! APA ALASAN KAU TAK INGIN MELEPASKU ? JIKA KAU TAK MENCINTAIKU MAKA LEPASKAN AKU DAN JANGAN MENGIKATKU BEGINI ? KAU JAHAT ! NAPEUN NAMJA hikss... hiksss " Sungmin menangis, berteriak dan terduduk sambil memukul-mukul dadaku. Kubiarkan ia memukulku, meluapkan seluruh emosinya. Setelah kurasa ia sedikit tenang kuangkat tubuhnya dan kududukan dalam pangkuanku, kupeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Mianhae selalu membuatmu menangis, aku memang egois." hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan.

Kami masih bertahan pada posisi ini, sesekali kurasakan ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya, masih sama seperti dulu. Aah, bahagia sekali menikmati masa-masa ini. Aku belum pernah merasakan ini ketika bersama Victoria, aku baru dua kali memelukanya, hubungan kami masih baru dan aku belum berani memeluknya seperti aku memeluk Sungmin. Entahlah rasanya pelukan seperti ini memang khusus untuk Sungmin.

"Bunny.."

"Hmm" Sungmin hanya membalas dengan gumaman saja.

"Kau tidak boleh bersama Donghae ne, kembalilah bersamaku" Mohonku sambil mengelus pipi bulatnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga harus melepaskan Victoria"

Aaarrgghhh lagi-lagi begini, kupikir setelah dia tenang dia akan kembali padaku ternyata dugaanku salah. Terlalu dini untuk menyimpulkan semuanya.

"Tidak bisa Bunny, kumohon mengertilah"

"Kyu, aku lelah membahas hal ini terus menerus. Kau ingin aku berada disisimu namun kau juga ingin Victoria tetap bersamamu. Kau tak memikirkan perasaanku?"

"Aku berjanji akan menjaga sikap saat aku dan Victoria ada bersamamu" Aku memohon dengan tatapan lirih, berharap Sungmin bisa luluh. Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuanku dan tersenyum.

"Kembalilah bersama Victoria, sudah saatnya kau tegas pada dirimu Kyu. Kau mencintainya maka tetaplah bersamanya, jangan menahanku seolah-olah kau mencintaiku karena itu hanya memupukan harapan dalam hatiku. Namun pada kenyataannya harapan yang kau berikan hanyalah harapan palsu"

"Tapi kau akan meninggalkanku" Ucapku sambil menunduk.

"Memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu bukan? tapi aku akan kembali jika aku sudah benar-benar melupakanmu dan kita akan memulai berteman namun aku tak bisa berjanji hubungan pertemanan kita kelak akan sama seperti dulu"

"Jangan Bunny, jangan tinggalkan aku, jebal" Aku menatapnya, aku mengiba padanya.

"Jagalah dirimu ne, terima kasih untuk semuanya" Ucap Sungmin sambil mendekat kearahku, ia berjongkok dan memajukan tubuhnya mendekat kearahku.

CUP

Ia mengecup bibirku. Lembut sangat lembut. Kupejamkan mataku, menikmati sensasi kelembutan dan manis bibirnya yang menempel pada meskipun aku tahu ini salah karena aku menikmati ciuman yeoja yang bukan yeojachinguku namun jika ini Bunnyku yang melakukannya aku merasa ia berhak melakukannya padaku. Tak lama ia melepaskan ciuman itu. Aku membuka kedua mataku. Ia tersenyum.

"Aku tahu itu ciuman pertamamu, maaf aku merebutnya dari Victoria. Anggap saja itu salam perpisahanku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" Kini Sungmin melangkah menjauhiku. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya .

Tes..tes..

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya disana, Bunnyku telah pergi. Meninggalkan aku. Ini kah hukuman yang KAU berikan pada hambaMU yang serakah ini Tuhan? Lama aku menangis aku bangkit dan kembali kemobil. Aku mengemudikan mobil ke suatu tempat.

"Aku harus menemui Victoria." Batinku.

TBC

Chap 3 Selesai,Gomawo buat yang udah review cap 2 kemarin **Yensianx** dan **paprikapumkin.. **Kira-kira kyu mau ngapainnya ketemu Victoria? Mau ngelpasin Vic atau mau apa yaaaah? apa masih mau liat kyumin menjauh atau mau dibuat bersatu nih? Tolong Review ne... Demi kelangsungn FF ini..

Review lebih dari 10 di chap 3 ini = Lanjut

Kurang dari 10= gak lanjut

**JEBAL REVIEW NE... ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 4

Author POV

Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai dirumah Victoria, ia pun langsung menekan bell rumah Victoria.

TING TONG TING TONG

Cklek

"Kyuhyun"

Grep ...

Begitu melihat Kyuhyun datang seketika Victoria pun menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang dipeluk tiba-tiba hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo kita masuk" Victoria menarik tangan Kyuhyun menggiringnya ke sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih demam?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Victoria dengan

lembut.

"Anni, sudah lebih baik. " Jawab Victoria sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan masalah ini ne, kesehatanmu lebih penting"

"Kyu, aku sudah memutuskan, aku merelakan Minnie. Kalau memang dia tidak mau bersahabat lagi denganku maka aku tidak akan memaksanya lagi. Anggap saja ini pengorbananku untuk kita. Kuharap kau jangan meninggalkanku, apa kau mau berjanji untukku? " Victoria menatap lekat mata Kyuhyun.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Jujur ia sendiri masih memikirkan bagaimana ia dan Sungmin kembali seperti dulu. Bahkan rencananya ia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Victoria namun yang terjadi kini Victoria memintanya berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya.

"Kyu, kenapa kau tak menjawabnya? Kau mau kan berjanji untukku? " Tanya Victoria lagi sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Greep

"Gomawo Kyu, aku sangat mencintaimu" Victoria memeluk Kyuhyun sejenak lalu melepaskannya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kyuhyun.

CUP

Victoria mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dan sedikit menekannya lalu melumatnya. Sedangkan kyuhyun yang yang mendapat ciuman secara tiba-tiba mendadak kaku. Ia hanya bisa diam tanpa membalas ciuman Victoria.

"Kenapa rasanya hambar? Kenapa tak ada getaran seperti Sungmin menciumku tadi? Dan kenapa aku seperti menghianati Sungmin? " Batin Kyuhyun bergejolak. Namun seketika kyuhyun tersadar dari pikirannya dan melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Victoria.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat Vic, aku akan pulang sekarang " Kyuhyun bergegas keluar dari rumah Victoria tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Victoria.

"Aku tau Kyu, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Wookie kalau kau membawa Sungmin kabur disekolah tadi. Biarlah aku menjadi jahat sekarang dengan mengikatmu dengan janji itu. Aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. " Victoria berguman lirih.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya disekolah

Sungmin baru saja tiba dikelasnya namun Ryewook dan Hyukkie menghalangi jalannya.

"Kalian bisakah minggir? Aku ingin masuk"

"Kami ingin bicara padamu" Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Hyukkie menariknya menuju atap sekolah dan diikuti Ryewook.

"Salah kami apa padamu Minnie? Kenapa kau memusuhiku dan juga wookie ?" setelah sampai diatap Hyukkie langsung menyampaikan maksudnya mengajak Sungmin berbicara.

"Memang kurasa kita perlu menyelesaikan ini semua, aku sudah menyelesaikan dengan Kyuhyun kemarin dan sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan juga dengan kalian. Aku harap setelah kita keluar dari atap ini anggaplah tidak saling mengenal. "

"A.. Ap.. Apaa maksudmu Minnie ?" Ryewook bertanya dengan terbata-bata, jujur penuturan Sungmin barusan membuatnya terkejut.

"Kita akhiri saja persahabatan kita dulu. Anggap kita tak pernah saling mengenal. Kalian tidak usah pura-pura perduli lagi padaku. Seakan-akan memikirkan perasaanku namun sebenarnya kalian berpihak pada Victoia"

"Pura-pura perduli, eoh? Kau menganggap aku dan Wookie hanya perduli padamu? Kami bahkan sangat mencemaskanmu, menghawatikanmu, namun kau menganggap kami tidak perduli ?" Hancur sudah pertahanan Hyukkie, ia terlalu emosi menanggapi pemikiran Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak benar itu.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Ryewook hanya bisa menangis mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Hentikan kepura-puraan kalian, bahkan saat aku mencurahkan kekecewaan dan sakit hatiku kalian tidak satupun yang ikut menyalahkan Victoria. Kalian hanya menyuruhku tenang dan bersabar. Kalian terus membela Victoria dengan mengatakan Victoria tak ada maksud jahat padaku? Salahkah kalau saat ini aku menjadi tidak percaya pada kesungguhan kalian terhadapku? " Sungmin menatap Hyukkie dan Ryewook dengan tatapan tajam dan menuntut.

"Minnie.. Hiks.. Sungguh aku dan Hyukkie tak ada maksud seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin meredakan emosi mu pada Victoria"

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli lagi dengan ini. Sekarang anggaplah kita tak memiliki hubungan persahabatan lagi. Kita berjalan masing-masing saja" Ucap Sungmin final.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, aku harap kau akan menyesal dengan keputusanmu itu. Dan kapanpun kau ingin kembali pada kami, kami akan menerimamu. Namun satu hal yang perlu kau ketahuin, kami tulus terhadapmu. Ayo Wookie kita pergi dari sini" Hyukkie menarik tangan Ryewook meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian diatap.

Setelah kepergian kedua mantan sahabatnya itu Sungmin terduduk dan menundukan kepalanya. Air matanya menetes. Ia menahan gejolak hatinya yang sesungguhnya terasa sakit itu.

.

.

.

Istirahat

Victoria kini berjalan menuju kelas Kyuhyun dengan bekal ditangannya , ia sengaja membawa bekal untuk dimakan berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Namun saat sampai kelas Kyuhyun, ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Victoria pun menanyakan pada Changmin teman sekelas Kyuhyun tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tadi saat dikantin ia sempat membeli makanan Vic, tapi sepertinya dia berjalan menuju taman belakang mungkin ia makan disana"

"Ah, begitukah. Baiklah gomawo informasinya Changmin- ah " Victoria pun bergegas ketaman belakang untuk menemui Kyuhyun.

Taman Belakang Sekolah

Sungmin duduk dibangku taman, ia sendiri. Kalau saja Donghae tidak izin masuk sekolah tentu saat istirahat begini ia akan ditemani Donghae. Namun apa boleh buat dengan terpaksa dia duduk sendirian menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi. Ia merasa itu lebih baik daripada harus berbaur dengan murid-murid lain di kantin. Sebenarnya ia lapar karena dari semalam ia belum makan bahkan tadi pagi pun ia tak sempat sarapan. Namun tiba-tiba didepan wajahnya seseorang menodorkan sekotak makanan. Sungmin seketika mendongak menatap seseorang yang memberinya makanan. Orang itu Kyuhyun. Tadinya ia sempat ingin mengambil makanan itu namun saat dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang memberikan ia pun mengurungkan niatnya.

" Aku tau kau lapar, ambilah" Kyuhyun masih menyodorkan kotak makanan itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih" tolak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun pun mendudukan dirinya disamping Sungmin dan membuka kotak makanan miliknya. Ia memang sengaja membeli dua kotak makanan saat dikantin tadi karena ia tak melihat Sungmin dikantin seperti biasanya. Ia juga tahu kalau Sungmin jarang sarapan dirumahnya, oleh karena itu ia sengaja membelikan makanan juga untuk Sungmin.

"Yakin kau tak mau? Ini enak sekali, aku memesankan daging kesukaanmu loh.. " Aroma daging itu menguar membuat Sungmin semakin lapar namun ia menahan hasratnya dan mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain. Namun sialnya cacing yang ada didalam perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi..

Kruukk krukkk kruukkk

"Sialan kau cacing" umpat Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu langsung melebarkan senyumnya, lalu menyodorkan kotak makanan itu kepangkuan Sungmin.

"Makanlah, kasihan cacing diperutmu sudah kelaparan" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa" Ucap Sungmin lalu dengan segera menyatap makanan itu dengan lahap. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang akhirnya melunak, ia pun membuka kotak makanannya dan menikmati makan siangnya bersama Sungmin.

Saat sedang menyantap makanan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Sungmin dan dilihatnya ada saus menempel disudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kau ini makan masih saja berantakan seperti anak TK " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun namun tiba-tiba nafas Sungmin tercekat saat Kyuhyun menyeka saus disudut bibirnya. Nafas Kyuhyun terasa menerpa wajahnya karena jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun hanya 5cm . Kyuhyun pun sebenarnya sadar akan posisinya saat ini namun hatinya terus menuntunnya untuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri meskipun pikirannya menolak namun hatinya menginginkan ini. Akhirnya ia menutup kedua matanya. Melihat itu Kyuhyun merasa tak ada penolakan dari Sungmin pun langsung menempelkan kedua bibir mereka. Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan saja namun salahkan saja hasratnya yang meminta lebih akhirnya ia menggerakan bibirnya diatas bibir Sungmin. Melumat dengan penuh perasaan, Sungmin pun membalas lumatan bibir Kyuhyun. Mereka terus saling melumat , menyalurkan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Saat merasa Sungmin kehabisan nafas, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sungmin, lama mereka berada diposisi seperti itu.

"Saranghae" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan tulus. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun melumat kembali bibir Sungmin yang sudah memerah . Mereka terus saling memanggut bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panjang seakan tidak perduli dengan keberadaan mereka yang bisa saja ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

Mereka benar-benar terbuai dalam dunia mereka berdua tanpa menyadari seseorang yang melihat mereka sejak tadi sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Hiks.. aku tak akan membiarkan kau merebut Kyuhyunku " Victoria meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dengan perasaan sesak.

TBC

Annyeong, berhubung aku gak bisa tidur dan besok juga libur kuliah, aku sempetin buat ngetik ff ini. Maaf kalau banyak Typo.. Aku gak sempet ngedit apa-apa. Aku udh repost chap 1-3 udah aku -katanya udah lengkap Kalau ada yang mau ngulang baca dari chap pertama juga silahkan. Maaf chap ini pendek banget. Inspirasi aku mentok sampe disitu. Oke deh Selamat membaca yaaah..

Review Ne ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 5

Author POV

Lama Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling memanggut kedua bibir mereka namun seketika Sungmin tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan juga Kyuhyun.

SRET..

"Kyu, ini tidak benar " Sungmin berguman lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya setelah tautan bibirnya dan juga Kyuhyun terlepas.

"Aku akan memutuskan Victoria " Jawab Kyuhyun mantap sambil menuntun dagu Sungmin untuk melihat kearahnya.

"Jeongmal? " Mata Sungmin berbinar bahagia. Ia tidak menyangka kebahagiaan datang padanya begitu cepat.

"Ne, setelah ini aku akan menemui Victoria dan akan mengakhiri hubungan kami. Maaf sudah membuatmu bersedih dan terluka. Aku baru menyadari perasaanku padamu setelah kejadian waktu di sungai Han " Terang Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang menunduk sedih.

"Tak apa Kyu, setidaknya terlambat lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali kan? " Sungmin mengelus pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan perlakuan itu hanya dapat memejamkan mata, merasakan kehangatan yang tersalurkan dari tangan Sungmin yang berada dipipinya.

"Kau benar Bunny, perasaanku kini lega. Tidak ada lagi rasa ketakutan kehilanganmu"

"Hmm, Kyu .. Maukah kau mengatakan Saranghae lagi kepadaku? Aku ingin mendengarkannya lagi " Pinta Sungmin dengan senyum malu-malu. Kyuhyun yang gemas melihat wajah memerah malu-malu Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum .

"Bunny, .. dan aku akan mengatakannya setiap hari padamu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap mata Sungmin lembut dan Sungmin pun ikut menatap dalam mata Kyuhyun.

CUP..

" Gomawo " Sungmin mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hhh.. Kenapa hanya dipipi, aku mau kau menciumku disini " Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa lalu mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuk pada bibirnya.

" Yakk ! Kau ini mesum sekali, bahkan tadi kau sudah menciumku dua kali " Sungmin berteriak sambil mendecakan mulutnya karena tingkah mesum Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah, jangan cemberut begitu. Sekarang lanjutkan makan kita, sebentar lagi bell masuk " Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan makan yang tadi tertunda.

"Hmm Kyu, bagaimana aku bicara dengan Donghae soal kita? Aku pasti akan menyakiti hatinya " Sungmin menunduk lesu mengingat esok ia akan menghadapi Donghae untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya soal kejadian hari ini. Biarpun Sungmin tak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadap Donghae namun beberapa hari ini saat ia merasa terpuruk hanya Donghae yang berada disampingnya. Ini tak akan mudah bagi Sungmin untuk menghadapinnya. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba muncul.

"Aku akan membantumu bicara padanya, kau tenang saja. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu Chagi "

" Chagi? "

" Ne, wae? Salahkah kalau aku memanggil chagi pada kekasihku sendiri, hmm ? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin lembut. Seketika Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya.

" Aku bukan kekasihmu karena kau belum putus dengan Victoria. Jangan panggil aku chagi lagi, huh " Sungmin pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mengeram marah.

"YAK ! Kelinci gendut, awas saja kau ! Setelah aku putus dengannya aku akan memanggilmu CHAGI setiap waktu ! " Kyuhyun berteriak-teriak dengan keras berharap Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan Gotcha Langkah Sungmin berhenti. Sungmin berbalik arah dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. Melihat itu membuat senyum Kyuhyun merekah.

AAAARRRGGGGHHHH

"Jangan panggil aku kelinci gendut Kyuhyun Pabbo " Sungmin ternyata menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menginjak kaki Kyuhyun. Ia paling tidak suka ada yang menyebutnya gendut.

" Appo Bunny .." Kyuhyun merengek sambil memegang kakinya yang terasa berdenyut. Namun sepertinya Sungmin malas menghiraukan rengekan Kyuhyun dan lebih memilih melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan tertatih-tatih untuk menyusul Bunny nya.

.

.

.

Saat Pulang Sekolah

" Vic, aku ingin bicara penting " Kyuhyun menarik Victoria menuju atap sekolah. Seakan tau apa yang akan Kyuhyun Bicarakan, Victoria menghentikan langkahnya membuat langkah Kyuhyun ikut berhenti.

" Kita bicara nanti saja, aku sudah janji pada Eomma untuk pulang cepat" Victoria melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang menariknya tadi lalu berbalik arah untuk menghindari Kyuhyun.

" Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" Ucap Kyuhyun pada akhirnya membuat langkah Victoria terhenti namun ia tidak berbalik arah menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia sudah meneteskan air matanya. Ia tau ini akan terjadi namun ia belum siap menghadapinya dan tak akan pernah siap.

" Maaf tidak menepati janjiku padamu kemarin. Namun saat kau menciumku, aku sadar bahwa tak ada getaran apapun. Aku sangat bersalah padamu, maafkan aku. Namun aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini karena akan banyak pihak yang akan tersakiti termasuk dirimu juga. " Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Victoria yang bergetar. Ia menghampiri Victoria lalu memegang bahunya. Victoria berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat sambil terisak.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku jebal, aku tidak bisa. Kumohon bertahanlah disisiku. Aku akan berusaha mengembalikan perasaanmu terhadapku lagi hiks.. Jebal bertahanlah Kyu hiks" Victoria semakin mempererat pelukan pada Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan pelukan Victoria.

"Aku tidak bisa Vic, Mianhae jeongmal mianhae. " Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Victoria tapi Victoria menolak dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis kencang. Untung saja keadaan sekolah sudah sepi jadi tidak ada yang mendengar suara tangis Victoria.

"Kyu .. " Tiba-tiba Sungmin muncul dan memanggil Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

Bruuukk

Victoria jatuh terduduk saat Kyuhyun refleks mendorongnya ketika melihat Sungmin datang menghampirinya. Kyuhyun begitu terkejut melihat itu begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud untuk mendorongnya.

"Vic.. mianhae aku tak sengaja " Kyuhyun mecoba membangunkan Victoria namun Victoria malah merangkak ke arah Sungmin dan memeluk kaki Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun melotot karena terkejut melihat Victoria bersikap seperti itu.

"A.. Ap.. Apa yang kau lakukan Vic? Berdirilah, jangan seperti ini" Sungmin berusaha menarik lengan Victoria yang memeluk kakinya erat.

"Anni Minnie, aku hanya ingin memohon padamu jangan mengambil Kyuhyun dariku. Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan kau tidak mengambilnya dariku hiks kumohon Minnie,kumohon hiks.. " Victoria menangis dengan pilu sambil terus memohon. Mendengar permohonan Victoria membuat Sungmin ikut menangis. Ia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang menatap matanya lirih seakan berkata " Jangan lakukan ini Bunny ".

Sungmin bimbang, satu sisi ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun namun saat melihat Victoria berlutut padanya sambil memohon-mohon membuat hatinya bimbang ditambah lagi penolakan yang jelas terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Vic, tapi aku juga mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku juga tidak bisa tanpanya. " Sungmin masih mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan Victoria pada kakinya. Namun Victoria semakin memeluk erat dan menangis kencang.

" Aku mohon minnie, hiks... Jangan ambil Kyuhyunku hiks "

"Vic, kumohon mengertilah. Aku dan Sungmin saling mencintai. Apa kau mau aku dan juga kau tetap bersama namun aku tak dapat memberikan cintaku padamu?"

"Anni, tak apa asal kau tidak meninggalkanku.. Kumohon Minnie, Kyu.. Jangan lakukan ini padaku.. hiks.. "

Sungmin tidak sanggup lagi melihat Victoria yang menangis hebat didepan matanya. Meskipun ia sempat membenci Victoria namun melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini membuatnya merasa miris.

"Kembalilah padanya Kyu" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya. Kyuhyun membelakan matanya, tidak menyangka Sungmin akan melepasnya seperti ini. Sedangkan Victoria langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan gila ! Aku tak ingin melepasmu lagi " Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin lebih memilih menghindari tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang penuh amarah. Ia sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya ini akan berdampak besar pada dirinya dan juga Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, mengertilah " Sungmin memohon dengan nada lirih.

" KENAPA SETELAH AKU MEMANTAPKAN HATIKU PADAMU SEKARANG KAU MEMILIH MELEPASKANKU ? APA KAU PIKIR PERASAAN HANYA PERMAINAN SAJA ? TIDAK BISA KAH KAU HANYA MEMIKIRKAN KEBAHAGIAAN KITA SAJA ? APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN SETELAH AKU KEMBALI BERSAMA VICTORIA ? PERGI MENJAUHIKU DAN MELIHAT AKU MENDERITA ? DAN KAU VICTORIA, BISAKAH KAU MENGERTI KAMI ! KALAU KAU MEMANG MENYAYANGI KAMI, RELAKAN KAMI ! JANGAN SEPERTI INI." Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya dengan membentak keras Sungmin dan Victoria , sedangkan mereka hanya bisa menunduk merasa bersalah dan takut melihat kemarahan Kyuhyun .

"..."

Tak ada yang saling berbicara setelah Kyuhyun meluapkan emosinya, baik Sungmin dan Victoria mendadak merasa kelu untuk berbicara. Jengah dengan situasi ini membuat Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan dua gadis yang masih bertahan untuk diam, namun belum jauh melangkah Kyuhyun sempat berhenti tanpa membalikan tubuhnya " Aku tetap pada keputusanku tak akan meninggalkan Sungmin, terserah kalian mau bagaimana " Setelah itu Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan juga Victoria.

" Bangunlah Vic " Sungmin membantu Victoria untuk berdiri, setelah Victoria berdiri dihapusnya air mata yang membasahi pipi Victoria. "Malam ini kau menginap saja dirumahku, kita harus bicara" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Victoria, Sungmin menarik tangan Victoria.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai dirumahnya Victoria dan Sungmin membersihkan tubuh mereka setelah itu makan siang bersama dengan Eomma Sungmin juga. Untungnya Eomma Sungmin tidak bertanya macam-macam karena mata anaknya dan juga sahabat anaknya itu agak sedikit bengkak karena menangis tadi. Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin dan Victoria merebahkan diri mereka di kasur Sungmin.

" Mianhae Minnie " Ucap Victoria sambil menatap atap kamar Sungmin.

" Nado, maafkan aku juga ne " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Victoria dan Victoria pun melakukan hal yang sama.

" Minnie, kau kembalilah pada Kyuhyun. Aku tak ingin egois lagi, meskipun sakit tapi lebih baik dari pada melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti tadi. Itu menyakitkan. "

"Jeongmal ? Kau tidak akan berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak kan setelah aku kembali padanya? "

PLETAKKK

"Auch,,, Appo Vic, kenapa memukulku sih? " Sungmin mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul Victoria tadi.

" Kau pikir aku sejahat apa hah? Aku masih sangat menyayangi dirimu, bagaimana aku tega mencelakakanmu pabbo " Victoria merengut mendengar penuturan Sungmin tadi.

" Hehehe aku hanya bercanda Vic, jadi keputusannya kau merelakan aku bersama Kyunnie? " Sungmin bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ne, dan sebenarnya aku melihat kau dan Kyuhyun berciuman waktu ditaman. Aigoo kalian pasangan mesum, bahkan saat aku mencium Kyuhyun pun dia hanya diam dan melarikan diri. Aigoo apa ciumanku payah yaaah " Victoria sibuk menerawang kejadiaan saat ditaman tanpa menyadari Sungmin merona hebat karena penuturannya.

"Ja.. Jadi kau melihatnya Vic? Ahhh aku maluuuuuu " Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berguling-guling diatas kasurnya.

"Yak.. tak usah berlebihan begitu, kau saja sangat menikmatinya " Ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum mencibir melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Eh, tadi kau mengatakan Kyunnie melarikan diri saat kau menciumnya? Wae ? " Tanya Sungmin penasaran.

" Aku juga tak tahu, malang sekali nasibku ini"

"Jangan seperti itu, aku yakin suatu saat nanti kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki yang terbaik untukmu"

" Ne, Gomawo Minnie.. Baiklah cha sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, aku lelah sekali" Victoria memeluk Sungmin lalu memejamkan matanya. Sungmin tersenyum mendapatkan perlakuan itu.

CUP

"Jalja Vic" Ucap Sungmin setelah mengecup sekilas pipi Victoria lalu ikut menyusul Victoria kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

Malamnya

TING TONG TING TONG

" Ya Sebentar "

CKLEK

" Bun.. Bunny" Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Sungmin datang keapartemennya dengan membawa kantong belanjaan.

"Annyeong Kyunnie, kau baru bangun? "

" Ne, Kau masuklah dulu" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemennya dan Sungmin langsung bergegas kedapur untuk menaruh kantong belanjaannya.

"Kau mandilah dulu, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk makan malam kita"

"Baiklah " Tanpa bantahan sama sekali, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya dan membersihkan dirinya. Sedangkan Sungmin sibuk membuat nasi goreng kimchi untuk makan malam mereka.

Setelah selesai mandi Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan penggorengan dan spatulanya.

"Hmm wanginya enak " Ucap Kyuhyun setelah berada disamping Sungmin.

"Ne, kau tunggulah dimeja makan, sebentar lagi masakanku matang" Setelah masakannya matang, Sungmin membawa dua piring nasi goreng kimchi ke meja makan. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Setelah selesai makan, Sungmin mencuci piring bekas mereka makan tadi sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu diruang tv sambil menonton.

Sungmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun saat ia sudah selesai mencuci piring,ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

" Ada apa kau datang malam-malam kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar tv.

" Aku kan merindukan kekasihku" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan kiri Kyuhyun.

"Kekasih? "

"Ne, aku dan Victoria sudah berdamai dan dia merelakan hubungan kita " Ucap Sungmin sambil memberikan senyum manisnya. Seketika Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku bukan kekasihmu karena kau belum putus dengan Donghae" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Yakk, aku ingin balas dendam karna perkataanku waktu ditaman eoh? Menyebalkan, baiklah aku juga tak mau jadi kekasihmu " Ucap Sungmin sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya bersiap meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun namun dengan cekatan Kyuhyun menahannya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku hanya bercanda chagi, mianhae " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kepala belakang Sungmin.

" Kau menyebalkan "

"Aku tahu, mianhae"

" Dan Aku mencintaimu" Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada dipinggangnya.

" Nado chagi " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan langsung menyambar bibir Sungmin. Mereka terbuai dalam ciuman yang hangat, saling melumat tanpa ada yang mendominasi ciuman mereka. Setelah lama mereka saling melumat dan menghisap, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya pada Sungmin.

" Gomawo sudah mau bertahan, aku tak akan melepaskanmu lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo akhirnya memilihku " Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun, mereka saling menyalurkan perasaan dengan saling berpelukan.

"Ini sudah malam, ayo aku antar kau pulang" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"A.. Aku tak ingin pulang " ucap Sungmin sambil menunduk.

"Mwo? " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya karena terkejut. "Kau ingin kemana kalau tidak pulang? Jangan macam-macam Bunny " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Sungmin tajam.

" Sebenarnya tadi aku pamit pada Eomma untuk menginap dirumah Victoria, tapi setelah aku bertemu denganmu, aku masih merindukanmu dan tak ingin pulang. A.. Aku ingin menginap disini " ucap Sungmin sambil tertunduk semakin dalam karena malu.

"Eee? " Kyuhyun semakin terkejut dengan penuturan Sungmin.

"Ta.. Tapi kalau kau keberatan aku akan pulang saja sekarang" Jawab Sungmin cepat saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Bukan itu maksud gw Bunny " Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk disofa. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, sungguh. Tapi apa kau yakin? Disini hanya ada satu kamar dan itu artinya kita akan berbagi tempat tidur bersama. Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan itu? Apa kau tidak takut aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu? "

" Anni, karena aku percaya kau mencintaiku dan kau tak akan melakukan hal itu terhadapku" Ucap Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar mengetahui Sungmin begitu mempercayainya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, cha sekarang kita kekamar. Sudah malam, besok kita harus sekolah" Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya. Sungmin mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi dengan piyama yang tadi dibawanya dari rumah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin dipinggir ranjang. Sesungguhnya hatinya berdebar saat tau Sungmin ingin menginap dirumahnya, ini pertama kalinya ada yeoja yang menginap diapartemannya.

CEKLEK

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi mengenakan piama bermotif kelinci berwarna pink. Melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa gemas, dihampirinya Sungmin dan digendongnya ala koala membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Kyu, kau mau apa? "

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin keatas tempat tidur dan mendudukannya dalam pangkuannya.

"Kau imut sekali Bunny, aku gemas melihatmu. Aigooo kekasihku benar-benar imut dan cantik" Kyuhyun terus memuji Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memerah mendengarkan pujian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah jangan menggodaku terus, ayo kita tidur" Sungmin beranjak dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya " Jaljayeo Chagia, Saranghae" Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Ne, jaljayeo Kyunnie, nado saranghae " Sungmin mengcup pipi Kyuhyun dan merekapun tidur dalam posisi saling mendekap satu sama lain.

TBC

Huwaaaaa chap 5 selesai jugaaa...gomawo yang udah review chap 4 ne, dan berhubung tgl 22 aku udah mulai ujian mungkin chap 6 akan di publish habis aku ujian.. Doakan aku ujian nanti yaaah..

Review ne biar aku tambah semangat buat nulisnya... maaf kalau ceritannya gak jelas... gomawo yang udah mau baca... sampe ketemu chap 6 ..


	6. Chapter 6

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 6

Pagi ini Sapphire Blue High School dikejutkan dengan pemandangan yang tak lazim, mungkin kalau Kyuhyun belum menjadi kekasih Victoria tentu saja pemandangan ini biasa mereka lihat. Namun semenjak kabar mengenai hubungan Victoria dan Kyuhyun yang menjadi sepasang kekasih tentu saja hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Namun pagi ini mereka melihat Kyuhyun datang ke sekolah bersama Sungmin sambil bergandengan tangan.

" Kyu, bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu? Semua orang memperhatikan kita " Sungmin menggeliatkan jari tangannya yang bertautan erat dengan jari Kyuhyun. Jujur sebenarnya ia merasa tidak nyaman kala semua orang memandang kearah mereka. Meskipun kini mereka telah bersama namun bersikap terang-terangan begini tentu saja akan menjadi gunjingan orang lain. Sungmin tidak siap dengan hal itu.

"Memangnya kenapa ? kau kan kekasihku " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan cueknya.

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu,jangan harap aku akan bicara denganmu lagi " Ucap Sungmin sambil memasang wajah datarnya. Kyuhyun tidak ingin hal itu terjadi maka dengan berat hati ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya sampai dikelas Sungmin. Setelah mengantar Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun bergegas kembali kekelasnya. Setelah berbaikan dengan Victoria, akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan kembali duduk bersama Victoria.

.

.

.

Saat Istirahat

" Jadi kalian sudah berbaikan? " Tanya Hyukkie dengan antusias.

"Ne " jawab Sungmin dan Victoria kompak sambil melempar senyum satu sama lainnya.

" Bagaimana bisa? " Kali ini Wookie yang bertanya antusias.

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Victoria pun menjelaskan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin termasuk tentang hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Hyukkie dan Wookie terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Lalu menatap iba pada Victoria. Mereka Saling berpelukan untuk menguatkan Victoria.

" Kau pasti bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik lagi Vic " Wookie memberikan semangatnya pada Victoria sambil menggenggam erat tangan Victoria.

" Tentu saja, aku kan cantik. Banyak namja yang akan mengejarku " Ucap Victoria percaya diri sontak membuat mereka berempat tertawa.

" Tapi, sebenarnya aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi " Ucap Hyukkie tiba-tiba.

" Maksudmu? " Sungmin bertanya sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" Sebenarnya aku sudah menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menyukaimu bahkan sudah lama sekali. Namun aku hanya diam. Dan sewaktu ia dan Victoria memutuskan untuk berpacaran dan Minnie menjauhi Kyuhyun pun aku tau kejadian ini akan terjadi suatu saat nanti. Namun aku tak menyangkan ini akan terjadi begitu cepat "

" Bagaiman kau tau kalau Kyuhyun menyukai Minnie? " Wookie masih bingung dengan penuturan Hyukkie pun ikut melontarkan pertanyaan.

" Saat Kyuhyun menatap Minnie dan Victoria terlihat perbedaannya. Saat menatap Victoria terlihat biasa saja, seperti menatap aku maupun kau Wookie. Namun kalau kita melihat dengan teliti, saat menatap Minnie, tatapan itu sarat akan kasih sayang yang dalam. Apalagi saat Minnie menjauhinya, aku pernah melihat Kyuhyun menatap Minnie dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sedih dan terluka. Itu menguatkan analisaku selama ini. "

" Kalau kau menyadari itu dari awal mengapa kau tak memberi tahuku sejak awal kalau kau menyadari itu? " Victoria bertanya dengan nada lirihnya.

" Saat itu kan hanya analisaku saja dan aku belum yakin, jadi aku biarkan ini mengalir dengan sendirinya, dan kalaupun aku memberitahumu sejak awal mana mungkin Kyuhyun menyadari sendiri perasaannya terhadap Sungmin. Dan aku juga tak ingin ikut campur jadi aku membiarkan ini jelas dengan sendirinya"

" Sudahlah yang penting semua sudah jelas kan dan persahabatan kita kembali seperti dulu, aku berharap kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi " Ucap Wookie dengan bijak.

Mereka pun membenarkan ucapan Wookie dan mereka sibuk bercerita mengenai semua hal yang sudah mereka lewatkan kemarin-kemarin. Namun saat mereka sedang asik mengobrol tiba-tiba seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka.

" Min " Semua menoleh kearah orang itu. Tiba- Tiba Sungmin menegang saat melihat orang itu.

" Hae.. A.. Ada apa? " Jujur saja Sungmin gugup, ia tau pada akhirnya ia harus menghadapi hal ini.

" Kau tidak kekantin Chagi? Aku lapar, bagaimana kalau kita kekantin? " Donghae menggenggam tangan Sungmin untuk mengajaknya kekantin. Namun Sungmin tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Sahabat-sahabat Sungmin hanya bisa diam, mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Belum sempat Donghae mengucapkan sesuatu namun tiba-tiba seseorang menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dan juga tangan Sungmin.

" Kau lagi, apa maumu hah? Jangan mengganggu kekasiku lagi ! " Ucap Donghae lantang didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

" Cih, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan menyebutnya MANTAN KEKASIH " Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan.

GREP

Donghae yang geram melihat tingkah Kyuhyun pun menarik kerah seragam sekolah Kyuhyun. Hal itu sontak membuat para gadis menjadi tegang takut-takut ada perkelahian dikelas itu. Beruntung semua siswa dikelas mereka sedang tidak ada didalam kelas sehingga pertengkaran itu tidak menjadi tontonan banyak orang.

" Hae, lepaskan tanganmu. Kau ikut aku, kita harus bicara " Sungmin mencoba menengahi Donghae dan Kyuhyun. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Kyuhyun.

" Bunny, jangan terlalu lama ne " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Sungmin. Sontak itu membuat Donghae terkejut dan mencoba memukul Kyuhyun namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Sungmin sudah terlebih dahulu melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dan menarik Donghae menuju atap sekolah. " Ada apa ini sebenarnya " Batin Donghae.

Sesampainya diatap, Sungmin mengajak Donghae untuk duduk disampingnya. Sungmin masih terdiam, dia sedang memilah kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya pada Donghae. Jengah dengan keheningan yang terjadi membuat Donghae memutuskan bertanya terlebih dahulu.

" Min, ada apa sebenarnya ? "

`" Miahae Hae, aku ingin hubungan kita ber.. berakhir " Ucap Sungmin sambil memejamkan matanya erat. Kata-kata Sungmin barusan sontak membuat Donghae menegang.

" A.. Apa maksudmu ? " Tanya Dongahe dengan terbata-bata.

" Aku ingin mengakhirinya, kau tau kan aku mencintai Kyuhyun? Aku tidak bisa meneruskannya denganmu " Sungmin memandang Dongahae dengan tatapan sayunya.

" Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk mencobanya? Lagi pula apa yang kau harapkan dari Kyuhyun yang sudah memiliki Victoria ?"

" Sebenarnya mereka sudah putus kemarin "

" Mwo? Putus? Jadi setelah mereka putus, kau ingin mencampakan aku? Kau anggap aku apa ? " Dongahe menatap Sungmin tak percaya . Sungguh ia kecewa.

" Bukan maksudku seperti itu. Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar kalau ia mencintaiku dan dia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Victoria. Dan akupun berfikir tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu sehingga aku pun memutuskan hal yang sama" Jelas Sungmin dengan lirih.

" Jadi karena Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya padamu, sekarang kau yang ingin meninggalkan aku? Apa aku hanya sampah bagimu? Setelah kau tak memerlukannya kau membuangku begitu saja? Bahkan saat kau terpuruk aku menggengam tanganmu erat, sekarang tak bisakah kau bertahan? Bahkan kau lebih memilih orang yang sudah menyakitimu! " Terlihat pancaran kekecawaan yang terpancar dari mata Donghae. Bahkan matanya memerah menahan tangis, sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sudah menangis dalam diam.

" Mianhae hiks.. sungguh aku tak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Namun aku tak bisa memaksakan perasaanku padamu. Aku tahu aku egois, maafkanlah aku Hae " Sungmin menggenggam tangan Donghae erat.

" Aku tak mengerti mengapa bisa begini, aku sungguh menyesal terlambat menyadari perasaanku padamu dulu. Kalau aku menyadarinya dari awal, aku tak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun merebut hatimu yang awalnya memang milikku." Donghae menghela nafas sejenak " Namun saat ini sepertinya semua akan berubah, kau akan jauh dariku, akan pergi meninggalkanku. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan jika kau ingin melepaskanku? Menahanmu pun tak akan membuatmu bahagia berada disisiku kan? Maka pergilah, aku menerima keputusanmu. Terima Kasih setidaknya sudah pernah menerima perasaanku ini Hiks.. pergilah jika kau ingin pergi hiks.. pergi " Runtuh sudah air mata yang sejak tadi Donghae tahan. Ia menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin melihat Donghae menangis pun akhirnya memeluk Donghae sambil ikutan menagis.

" Mianhae" Ucap Sungmin setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Donghae dan pergi meninggalkan Donghae sendiri.

" Khajima.. Khajima hiks"

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian Sungmin memutuskan Donghae, dan selama seminggu itu pula lah satu sekolah mereka gempar ditambah Kyuhyun yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Karena itu banyak teman-teman sekolah mereka yang mencemooh Sungmin. Namun bukan itu juga yang menjadi permasalahan Sungmin namun kelakuan Kyuhyun yang kelewat mesra dikantin apalagi ketika Donghae duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka membuat situasi makin memanas dan tak nyaman. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri bersikap acuh .

Beruntung hari ini hari libur sehingga Sungmin tidak perlu menghadapi cemoohan teman-temannya. Memang tidak semua seperti itu namun tetap saja hal itu membuat Sungmin terpojok. Saat libur seperti ini Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidur sampai Siang tanpa memikirkan masalah-masalah yang ada.

TING TONG TING TONG

Cklek

" Annyeonghaseo Eomma "

" Annyeong Kyuhyun ah, ayo silahkan masuk " Eomma Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk dan duduk di Sofa ruang tamu.

" Apa Sungmin sudah bangun Eomma? " Kyuhyun memang memanggil Eomma Sungmin dengan Eomma semenjak ia dan Sungmin dekat dulu. Eomma Sungmin juga menerima panggilan itu dengan senang hati karena ia tidak memiliki anak laki-laki.

" Dia masih tidur, Eomma sudah membangunkannya tapi sepertinya dia masih ingin tidur "

" Apa aku boleh membangunkannya Eomma? Aku ingin mengajaknya berkencan hari ini "

" E,, Ne? Kencan ? " Eomma Sungmin terkejut saat Kyuhyun mengatakan akan mengajak Sungmin kencan.

"Ne, sudah seminggu ini kami resmi berpacaran. Aku harap Eomma merestui kami " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Eomma Sungmin.

" Hahaha, tentu saja aku merestui kalian. Dari dulu aku memang berharap kau menjadi kekasih Minnie "

" Gomawo Eomma " Kyuhyun memeluk Eomma Sungmin erat.

" Yasudah sana kekamar Minnie, bangunkan dia dan ajak dia sarapan bersama "

" Ne Eomma " Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamar Sungmin. Begitu sampai didepan kamar Sungmin tanpa basa basi mengetuk pintu, Kyuhyun langsung masuk. Dilihatnya Sungmin masih tertidur pulas didalam selimut bermotif Bunny pink miliknya.

Tiba-tiba ide jail terlintas dibenak Kyuhyun. Dengan mengambil ancang-ancang Kyuhyun sedikit berlari menerjang Sungmin dan menindihnya.

HUP ...

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ...

Sontak Sungmin membuka matanya terkejut saat seseorang menerjang tubuhnya. Namun saat melihat bahwa Kyuhyun yang melakukan itu tanpa basa basi lagi ia jambak rambut Kyuhyun saking kesalnya.

" Arrrghhhh Appo Chagi.. Appo " Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena Sungmin terus menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

" Rasakan! siapa suruh kau mengganggu tidur nyenyakku hah? Menyebalkan sekali sih " Akhirnya Sungmin melepaskan rambut Kyuhyun dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya.

" Mianhae chagi, bangunlah dan mandi. Aku ingin mengajakmu kencan hari ini " Kyuhyun menyibakan selimut Sungmin dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk bangun.

" Kencan? Jeongmal ?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecum bibir Sungmin sekilas " Ne Bunny, cepat kau mandi " Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin menuju kamar mandi. Kyuhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur Sungmin . Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kamar Sungmin. Semua serba pink dan Bunny, seketika matanya tertuju pada figura diatas nakas samping tempat tidur, disana ada foto-foto Sungmin dan teman-temannya dan diantara semua foto ada satu foto Kyuhyun berdua dengan Sungmin sambil berangkulan. Melihat itu Kyuhyun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin dan mengambil figura itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum memandangi foto itu, ia begitu terlarut dalam lamunannya menatap foto itu sehingga tidak menyadari kini Sungmin sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Kenapa kau senyum- senyum melihat foto kita ? " Kyuhyun terkejut melihat Sungmin disampingnya .

"Yakk, kau mengejutkanku saja sih " Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya. Setelah itu ia tersadar Sungmin hanya mengunakan handuk kimono , pikiran mesum pun tak terelakan lagi dari pikiran Kyuhyun. Seketika Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin untuk merapat pada tubuhnya.

"Yakk, kau mau apa eoh? " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak peduli dan semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Kau ingin menggodaku eoh? Keluar kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk " Kyuhyun menerusuri wajah Sungmin dan memberikan kecupan dipipi bulatnya.

"Siapa yang menggodamu eoh? Tadi kau langsung mendorongku untuk mandi, aku belum sempat membawa pakaian, lagi pula aku pikir kau menunggu diluar " Sungmin menjelaskan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

CUP

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin yang kini menjadi bagian terfavoritnya dari wajah Sungmin. "Baiklah, sekarang aku akan keluar dan kau lekas ganti pakaian, aku tak sabar ingin menghabiskan waktu kencan ini denganmu " Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu kamar Sungmin untuk segera keluar namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya.

CUP

" Aku mencintaimu, tunggu aku sebentar ne chagi " Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, Sungmin mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Kyuhyun tersenyum " Aku juga sangat mencintaimu chagi, jangan buat aku menunggu lama ne " Setelah itu Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah sampai ditempat mereka akan berkencan. Bukan di Mall, bioskop, atau cafe. Hanya taman yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bunga warna warni, Kyuhyun sengaja mengajak Sungmin kesini karena disini tidak terlalu ramai. Namun bukan itu persoalan utamanya, namun padang bunga disini sangat indah, tempat yang nyaman untuk menghabiskan waktu berkencan berdua, memang mereka tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk bersenang-senang karena tidak ada permainan yang bisa mereka naiki seperti ditaman bermain. Namun disini juga ada tempat sewa sepeda, rencananya Kyuhyun akan membawa sungmin berkeliling menggunakan sepeda. Itu akan terasa lebih indah ketimbang menghabiskan waktu ketaman bermain atau tempat lainnya. Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah melajukan sepedanya mengitari padang bunga dengan Sungmin yang kini duduk didepan kemudi, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati suasana yang tenang.

" Huwaaaaaaaaaa disini benar-benar indah yaaaaaah " Sungmin merentangkan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara yang bebas dari polusi itu.

" Kau suka tempat ini chagi? " Kyuhyun masih mengayuh sepeda mengitari tempat itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin kita sering-sering kemari Kyu " Kyuhyun menghentikan Sepedanya dan memakirkannya ditempat khusus parkir sepeda. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menuju puncak bukit bunga . disana terdapat bangku kecil yang cukup untuk dua orang, tempat itu memang sengaja dibuat untuk pasangan yang ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua, tempat yang sejuk juga pemandangan yang indah menambah kesan romantis pasangan yang berkencan disana. Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin menuju bangku itu, segera Kyuhyun duduk namun saat Sungmin ingin duduk, Kyuhyun langsung menariknya kedalam pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dipinggang Sungmin.

" Begini lebih nyaman " Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin, dan Sungmin sendiri menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati

" Aku bahagia Kyu, sangat bahagia " Sungmin melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya lalu membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Menerusuri tiap inci wajah namja yang dicintainya. Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menatap penuh sayang pada yeoja dihadapannya itu sampai pada akhirnya mereka saling memejamkan mata mereka dan memulai semua dengan kecupan lembut, sangat lembut dan sarat akan cinta . Perlahan kedua bibir itu bergerak saling melumat dengan hati-hati dengan perlahan, menikmati setiap lumatan itu. Mereka terus saling melumat, tak ada yang berniat untuk mengakhirinya, Sungmin melingkarkan kedua lengannya dileher Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun memeluk erat pinggang Sungmin. Semua terasa indah.

Drtttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrttttt

Seketika lumatan tu berhenti ketika merasakan getaran ponsel disaku Kyuhyun. " Aisssshhh mengganggu saja sih, kita lanjutkan saja chagi " Kyuhyun sudah ingin melahap bibir Sungmin yang memerah namun Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya "Angkat saja dulu, siapa tau penting " dan dengan enggan Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut tanpa melihat nama yang tertera diponselnya.

"Yeoboseo "

" ... "

" Hah? Bukankah kau bilang besok datangnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba berubah begini? "

" ... "

" Aku belum membuka email lagi, jadi aku tak tahu "

" ... "

" Ne.. kau tunggu disana dan jangan kemana-mana sampai aku datang, Arraseo "

PIP

" Ada apa Kyu? "

" Chagi mian karena kencan kita terganggu, aku harus kebandara sekarang. Aku harus menjemput sahabat kecilku yang datang dari Kanada, Kupikir dia akan datang besok tapi ternyata dia datang hari ini. Mianhae jadi menggangu acara kita "

" Tak apa, kita bisa melanjutkanya lain waktu " Sungmin mencoba tersenyum walaupun ia sangat kecewa.

" Bisa kah kau menemaniku kebandara? Kita akan makan malam berdua setelah aku mengantar sahabatku ."

" Ne" Sungmin tersenyum dan bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dan mereka pun bergegas menuju bandara.

.

.

.

Bandara

Sungmin POV

Aku dan Kyuhyun sampai dibandara, kami langsung berjalan mencari-cari keberadaan sahabat Kyuhyun. Namun langkah kami terhenti ketika dari arah depan kami seseorang berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun Oppaaaaaaa"

" SEOOOOO " Kyuhyun menghampaskan genggaman tangannya padaku begitu saja dan berlari menghampiri yeoja itu dan memeluknya erat.

DEG

Aku merasa detak jantungku terhenti melihat pemandangan didepanku, mereka saling berpelukan dan tersenyum . Kyuhyun memeluk yeoja lain dihadapanku, aku harus bagaimana? Aku hanya bisa diam dan terus memperhatikan mereka. Ingin menangis tapi aku menahannya. Mereka menghampiriku.

" Bunny, kenalkan ini sahabat kecilku Seohyun dan Seo kenalkan dia Bunny yang sering aku ceitakan " Seohyun mengulurkan tangannya padaku sambil tersenyum.

" Seohyun imnida "

" Sungmin imnida " Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Oppa, ayo kita pulang keapartemenmu " Seohyun merengek manja sambil mengapit lengan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini membuatku panas.

" Kenapa kau tak langsung pulang keapartemenmu? Kau pasti lelah kan ? " Kyuhyun mengelus lembut rambut Seohyun di depan mataku sodara sodara DIDEPAN KEDUA MATAKU . Aku geram melihat kemesraan mereka. Dasar namja pabbo, bisa-bisanya kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain didepan mata yeojachingumu sendiri.

" Eomma mu menyuruhku tinggal bersamamu, agar kau bisa menjagaku " Oh Tuhan apalagi ini, mereka akan tinggal bersama? Kekasihku akan tinggal dengan yeoja lain. Aku langsung menatap Kyuhyun tajam seakan-akan berkata " Berani kau tinggal dengan yeoja ini, kau mati ditanganku " dia tersenyum padaku sekilas lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Seohyun " Ne, kalau begitu aku antar kau pulang keapartemenku " . Oh Tuhan namja ini benar-benar pabbo, ingin mati muda sepertinya dia.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku dan kami pun bergegas menuju parkiran mobil, namun saat aku ingin membuka pintu depan namun Seohyun menyerobotku duluan dan langsung masuk begitu saja. Oh, sepertinya yeoja ini ingin mencari masalah denganku, mula-mula mengganggu kencan pertamaku, mengajak kekasihku tinggal bersama, menyerobot tempat seharusnya aku duduk, nanti apa lagi yang akan kau rebut dariku eoh? Aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan wajah ditekuk. Kyuhyun menyadari itu, sesekali ia melirikku dari kaca sepion dan mencoba mengajakku bicara namun aku menaggapinya dengan datar.

Setelah mengantar Seohyun ke apartemen Kyuhyun , Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang. Rencana makan malam berdua batal karena Seohyun merengek agar Kyuhyun mau makan bersama dengannya karena dia ingin memasakan sesuatu untuk Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun menolak dan menyuruh Seohyun untuk istirahat namun yeoja itu memasang wajah ingin menangis sehingga ia tidak bisa menolaknya. Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk makan bersama juga namun aku langsung menolak dan disinilah kami sekarang didalam mobil Kyuhyun menuju rumahku. Tak ada pembicaraan diantara kami, aku membuang muka dan hanya menatap jendela mobil disampingku. Aku benar-benar menekuk wajahku.

"Chagi "

" ... " Aku tak menjawabnya sama sekali bahkan untuk sekedar melirikpun tidak.

" Jangan marah chagi, mianhae "

Aku tetap diam, aku terus diam sampai mobil Kyuhyun sudah berhenti didepan rumahku. Aku ingin langsung bergegas keluar namun Kyuhyun menahan tanganku.

" Mian chagia, aku tau kau kecewa padaku namun ini diluar perkiraanku " Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua tangannya diwajahku yang kini sudah basah dengan air mataku. Kesal rasanya, kebahagiaanku yang sempat terasa seketika menghilang karena yeoja itu.

" Aku tidak suka kau tinggal dengan yeoja itu hiks, aku benci itu hiks "

" Aku tau, tapi aku harus bagaimana? Eommaku menyuruhnya tinggal ditempatku, Seo tak punya keluarga di Seoul. Hanya ada keluargaku disni chagi. Tak mungkin aku mengusirnya dan menyuruhnya tinggal sendirian ." Kyuhyun menatapku dengan lirih.

" Pokoknya kau harus menyuruhnya keluar dari apartemenmu ! " Aku berteriak dan menghempaskan kedua tangannya diwajahku. Aku terus menangis, terlalu kesal karena dia tak menuruti kemauanku. Namun dia hanya menunduk dan diam. Lama kami terdiam dan sepertinya ia pun tak memberikan jawaban lagi atas permintaanku tadi. Aku jengah sekali.

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau menyuruhnya tinggal sendiri, artinya kau lebih memilih dia kan dari pada aku? Lebih baik kita akhimmpphhhtttttt " Kyuhyun membungkam bibirku dengan bibirnya saat aku ingin mengatakan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami, dia melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Aku memberontak untuk minta dilepaskan namun dia terus melumat bibirku dengan kasar sampai aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk memberontak, aku tak membalas ciumannya. Aku benar-benar menunjukan kemarahanku. Setelah aku terdiam, dia melepaskan tautan bibir kami. Ia menempelkan dahiku dengan dahinya.

" Jangan pernah kau ucapkan kata itu lagi, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau mengakhirinya. Kumohon mengertilah posisiku, tidak mungkin aku menyuruhnya pindah saat ini, paling tidak biarkan dia sebulan tinggal bersamaku dan setelah itu aku akan mencarikannya tempat tinggal baru. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tak akan pernah selingkuh darimu. Kumohon percayalah pada hatiku ini. " Kyuhyun menggenggam kedua tanganku dan menempelkannya didadanya.

" Aku tidak rela kau tinggal satu atap dengan yeoja lain "

" Mian, kau boleh memantauku selama 24 jam,kau boleh menghubungiku setaiap menit jika kau merasa risau kalau aku hanya berdua dengan Seohyun dirumah. Lakukan hal yang membuatmu tidak curiga lagi dan meragukan hatiku padamu tapi satu hal yang tak pernah boleh kau lakukan, kau tidak akan kuizinkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita, karena aku sudah mengikatmu dengan hatiku. Sekalipun kau mencoba melepaskanku maka aku akan lebih keras mengikatmu dengan hatiku, Arrachi? " Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalaku, dia juga ikut tersenyum dan memelukku erat, mengecup pundak dan leherku. Setelah itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menciumku lagi, kali ini tidak sekasar tadi. Ciuman ini lembut, seperti ciuman saat di bukit bunga tadi. Semoga tidak ada lagi penghalang cintaku dan Kyuhyun. Selamanya aku mencintai namjaku ini.

TBC

Update juga chap 6, susah banget buat chap 6 ini, karena aku harus ngedengerin lagu Kyuhyun yang dia nyanyiin sendiri, nyari ide dari lagu-lagu Kyuhyun . Semoga dapet feel nya yaah, kalau gak dapet juga mianhae. Ini aku buat kilat disela-sela istirahat aku sebelum lanjut belajar lagi buat ujian besok. Besok ujian aku terakhir sebelum liburan semesteran.. Doakan aku yaaaah, gomawo buat yang ngereview chap 5 kemaren. Mian kalau masih banyak typo dan Review chap 6 ini yaaaah jebaaaaaaal.. Gomawo ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Seohyun

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 7

Author POV

Pagi ini diapartemen Kyuhyun sudah ada Sungmin yang sengaja datang pagi-pagi untuk mengajak Kyuhyun sarapan dan berangkat sekolah bersama. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya, tapi Sungmin tak rela kalau namjanya melewatkan sarapan pagi hanya berdua dengan yeoja lain. Sungmin sedang sibuk membuat sup dan beberapa lauk untuk sarapan. Sungmin bersenandung sambil bersiul-siul, ia menikmati pekerjaannya menyiapkan sarapan, namun kegiatannya sedikit terusik kala seorang yeoja yang tak pernah diharapkannya datang mengganggu.

" Waaah, eonnie kelihatannya masakanmu enak. Tak kusangka kau bisa masak juga " Seohyun berdiri disamping sungmin sambil mengambil dubu-jorim (tahu goreng khas korea) dan langsung memakannya sekaligus.

"Yak! Ini untuk kita sarapan, dan kau jangan makan itu sekaligus nanti kau tersedak "

Uhuk Uhuk Uhuk

"Kan, apa aku bilang kau ini " Sungmin dengan segera mengambilkan Seohyun minum dan menyodorkannya. Seohyun langsung meneguk minuman yang Sungmin berikan.

"Habisnya masakan eonnie sangat menggugah selera, ini benar-benar enak eonnie " Seohyun mengambil lagi dubu-jorim dan langsung memakannya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan memasak yang sempat tertunda.

" Kau bantu aku menyiapkan mangkuk , sumpit, dan nasi ke meja makan dan jangan lupa lauk yang sudah jadi juga kau bawa, dan jangan kau makan lagi. Arra ? "

" Ne, Eonnie" Sungmin masih berkutat dengan masakannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dibelakangnya, Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat kedua tangan Kyuhyun melingkar di perut Sungmin .

"Akh, Kyu kau mengagetkanku saja. Lepaskan tanganmu, sebentar lagi masakanku matang."

" Shiro, aku mau tetap begini. Ahh, aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menikah agar kau memasakanku makanan setiap hari "

Cup Cup Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin terus menerus membuat Sungmin kegelian. Dengan segera Sungmin mematikan kompor dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun setelah itu ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun.

" Menikah? Apa kau sedang bercanda hmm? Bahkan lulus SMA saja belum, kau harus sukses dulu baru menikah denganku "

" Ne, kau tenang saja, setelah lulus SMA aku akan meneruskan kuliah dan kupastikan aku akan lulus lebih cepat dan bekerja setelah itu aku akan langsung melamarmu, jadi jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku, Arrachi ? " Kyuhyun mencubit gemas hidung Sungmin.

" Ne yeobo arrasho " Sungmin mengecup sekilas pipi Kyuhyun.

" Yakkk, kalian berdua malah bermesra-mesraan didapur ! aku sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi, cepatlah ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah dan aku tak ingin terlambat " Setelah itu Seohyun meninggalkan kedua orang yang sedang berblushing ria karena tertangkap basah bermesraan didapur.

" Kajja yeobo , aku tak sabar makan masakan istriku " Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin yang membuat wajah Sungmin makin memerah.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Seohyun masuk sekolah sudah membuat gempar, banyak namja yang berdecak kagum dengan kecantikannya. Ditambah lagi Seohyun yang selalu mengapit lengan Kyuhyun yang membuat para penggosip disekolah sibuk membicarakan mereka. Pasalnya masalah Kyuhyun, Victoria, dan juga Sungmin saja masih hangat dibicarakan namun baru seminggu mereka sudah melihat pemandangan baru lagi.

Sungmin benar-benar tidak dalam mood yang baik, seharusnya saat istirahat begini Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan mengajak kekantin bersama namun lagi-lagi Seohyun menyerobotnya duluan dan mengajak Kyuhyun ke kantin. Apalagi Seohyun yang memilih duduk berdua dipojokan dan tidak ingin bergabung dengan Sungmin dan teman-temannya dengan alasan tempat yang Sungmin duduki berada ditengah kantin sehingga menjadi pusat perhatian namja-namja yang duduk disekitaran Sungmin.

" Min,kau tidak apa-apa kan? " Victoria yang melihat Sungmin yang hanya mengaduk-aduk minumannya mulai merasa janggal begitu pula dengan Wookie dan Hyukkie yang juga melihat keanehan itu.

"Ceritakanlah pada kami " Hyukkie mengelus rambut Sungmin, dia yakin mood Sungmin yang buruk ini berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan juga murid baru itu.

" Aku kesal, kemarin saat Kyuhyun mengajakku kencan tiba-tiba saja dia mendapatkan telepon dan harus menjemput sahabat kecilnya yang ternyata yeoja itu " Sungmin menunjuk Seohyun yang kini sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Melihat itu membuat Sungmin berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Victoria, Wookie dan juga Hyukkie melihat itu merasa kasiahan pada Sungmin

" Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau berangkat bersama Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu hmm? " Tanya Wookie sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang sudah mulai basah karena air matanya.

" Tadi pagi aku sengaja datang keapartemen Kyuhyun untuk memasak dan sarapan bersama, aku tak rela melihat namjachinguku sarapan dengan yeoja lain " Sungmin menunduk dan mulai terisak.

" Maksudmu? " Tanya Victoria.

" Kyuhyun dan Seohyun tinggal bersama "

"MWO ? " ketiganya berteriak karena terkejut, sontak membuat seluruh murid yang ada dikantin memandang kearah mereka termasuk Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka.

" Eomma Kyuhyun menyuruh Seohyun tinggal bersamanya agar Seohyun ada yang menjaga karena dia tidak memiliki keluarga disini. Kyuhyun menerima itu karena merasa kasihan dengan Seohyun meskipun aku sempat ingin mengakhiri hubungan kami karena keputusannya itu namun lagi-lagi dia bisa meluluhkanku " Sungmin menunduk, sedikit menyesal karena ia luluh dengan mudahnya.

" Heuh.. kapan namja pabo itu bisa menggunakan otaknya sedikit. Mencari mati saja " Hyukkie hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kebodohan Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat hubungannya dengan Sungmin terancam.

"Yasudah jangan menangis lagi, kami tak akan membiarkanmu kehilangan Kyuhyun lagi " Ucap Wookie.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah

Kyuhyun sengaja menghampiri kelas Sungmin untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Untung saja hari ini beberapa teman sekelas Seohyun mengajaknya jalan ke Mall sehingga ia tidak perlu menghadapi sikap Seohyun yang selalu menempel padanya.

" Vic, Sungmin kemana? " Setibanya Kyuhyun dikelas Sungmin namun yang ada disana hanya Victoria dan juga Hyukkie.

" Sungmin sudah pulang duluan " Jawab Victoria sambil memebereskan buku-bukunya.

"Bersama Wokkie? " Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin pulang bersama Wokkie karena dikelas itu hanya ada Victoria dan juga Hyukkie.

"Anni, Wokkie pulang berasama namjachingunya " Kali ini Hyukkie yang menjawabnya.

" Lalu dia pulang bersama siapa? Kenapa tak menungguku? "

" Mungkin dia pikir kau akan pulang dengan yeojamu yang baru " Ucap Victoria dengan nada dingin dan sinis. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya mendengar itu.

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Seohyun hanya sahabat tak lebih "

"Kyu, kau itu pemenang olimpiade matematika tapi kenapa otakmu kosong masalah perasaan, eoh? Sungmin menghindarimu karena dia marah padamu " Hyukkie geram melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Sungmin yang jelas-jelas saat dikantin tadi terlihat murung.

" Aiisshhh, baiklah aku pulang duluan " Kyuhyun bergegas meninggalkan Hyukkie dan Victoria begitu saja.

"Astaga, untung aku tidak melanjutkan hubunganku dengannya. Tak kusangka dia tidak peka terhadap perasaan yeojachingunya. "

" hahaha kau ini, apa kau masih mencintainya? " Hyukkie menggoda Victoria sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

" Yakk, jangan asal bicara " Victoria lalu bergegas meninggalkan Hyukkie.

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk dibangku pinggiran sungai Han, disini sangat sepi dan enak untuk tempat menyendiri. Sungmin sedang mengingat masa-masa indahnya bersama Kyuhyun saat mereka masih bersahabat dulu. Terasa begitu menyenangkan dan tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Namun sekarang masalah bertubi-tubi datang, padahal ia baru saja memulainya bersama Kyuhyun. Ia tak bisa membayangkan setahun kedepan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun akan menjadi seperti apa.

Drtttttt Drrrrttttt Drrrrtttttt

Getar ponsel Sungmin mengalihkan lamunannya, ketika melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya membuat Sungmin menghela nafas dan memilih mendiamkan panggilan itu. Yah, Kyuhyun menghubunginya, saat ini yang Sungmin inginkan hanya sendiri.

Drrrtt Drrttt Drrttt

**From : Chagyu**

** Chagia, eodiga? Kumohon angkat teleponku. Jangan buat aku khawatir.**

Sungmin mengabaikan sms Kyuhyun dan dia masih sibuk memandangi sungai Han. Terasa lagi getaran ponsel Sungmin namun ia memilih mengabaikannya tanpa melihat ponselnya. Saat sedang asik memandangi Sungai Han tiba-tiba seseorang duduk disamping Sungmin membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya keorang itu.

" Boleh aku duduk disini? " Orang itu bertanya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Ne, silahkan saja. Ini tempat umum jadi kau berhak duduk dimanapun kau mau " Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

" Tempat ini memang sangat nyaman untuk mengusir penat "

"Ne" Jawab Sungmin singkat.

" Kenalkan, aku Choi Siwon. Kau boleh memanggilku Siwon " Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sungmin dan Sungmin pun memabalasnya.

" Aku Lee Sungmin. Terserah kau mau memanggilku apa "

" Baiklah aku akan memanggilmu Sungmin saja. Kau masih sekolah? Kelas berapa? "

" Aku SMA tingkat akhir" Sungmin mulai merasa nyaman berbicara dengan Siwon dan mulai menatap namja itu. Kontras sekali saat pertama kali Siwon duduk di sebelahnya , Sungmin terkesan acuh.

"Waah, kau ingin melanjutkan kuliah dimana? " Tanya Siwon antusias.

" Universitas Seoul, kalau kau? Kau terlihat bukan anak SMA, kau lebih terlihat seperti orang kantoran " Siwon saat ini menggunakan jas hitam dan kemeja putih tidak lupa dasi yang senada dengan warna jasnya.

" Ne, aku memang bekerja di Choi Crop tapi saat ini aku sedang bolos " Ucap siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Bukankah itu terkesan tidak bertanggung jawab? Apa kau tidak takut bos mu akan memecatmu? "

" Anni, karena aku direktur disana jadi tidak akan ada yang memecatku "

"Jadi mentang-mentang kau direktur jadi kau bersikap seenaknya? Kau ini benar-benar, kesan pertama yang buruk " Sungmin mencibir Siwon sedangkan Siwon sendiri terkekeh melihat cibiran Sungmin yang justru terlihat menggemaskan dari pada menyebalkan.

" Aku sebenarnya sudah menyelesaikan tugasku lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Aku sengaja kemari karena ingin menghindari Appaku. Umurku sudah cukup untuk menikah jadi Appa selalu datang kekantor untuk mengecek pekerjaanku dan selalu menanyakan kapan aku akan mengenalkan calon istriku padanya " Siwon menerawang mengingat betapa Appanya mendesaknya untuk segera menikah sedangkan dia sendiri tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat karena umurnya sendiri baru menginajak 25 tahun.

" Yasudah tinggal kau kenalkan saja calonmu pada, kenapa kau harus repot-repot menghindar? "

" Masalahnya aku tidak memiliki kekasih untuk diperkenalkan sebagai calon istriku " Ucap Siwon sambil menunduk lesu.

" Jeongmal? Masa namja tampan dan seorang direktur sepertimu tak memiliki yeojachingu? Diluar sana pasti banyak yang mengantri untukmu "

" Benarkah? Tapi kebanyakan dari mereka hanya mengincar hartaku dan ketampananku, tak ada yang benar-benar tulus padaku "

"Apa ada orang yang seperti itu? Aku pikir hanya ada didrama saja " Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya membuat pose lucu, Siwon yang melihat itu tidak tahan dan gemas melihatnya sontak mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Aigooo,kau lucu sekali siih. Oia kalau kau sedang apa disini? Kenapa pulang sekolah tak langsung pulang kerumah? "

" Aku sedang menghindari kekasihku. " Sungmin menunduk mengingat kembali kekesalannya pada Kyuhyun ketika disekolah tadi.

" Bertengkah dengan kekasih eoh? Apa karena orang ketiga? " Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Apa kekasihmu selingkuh dibelakangmu? " Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng.

" Lalu? "

" Aku cemburu melihat kedekatanya dengan sahabat kecilnya yang tiba-tiba datang dari Kanada. Bahkan mereka tinggal diapartemen yang sama karena Yeoja itu tak memiliki keluarga di Seoul. Ibu dari kekasihku menyuruhnya tinggal bersama yeoja itu untuk menjaganya. Perlahan yeoja itu mulai mencari perhatian kekasihku sehingga aku merasa terabaikan " Sungmin terisak, ia memang gampang menangis kalau menyangkut soal perasaan.

" Hmm, begitu ceritanya. Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk bicara apada kekasihmu soal ini? "

" Ne, aku memintanya untuk tidak tinggal dengan yeoja itu namun ia juga tidak bisa membantah ibunya. Dan dia mengizinkanku melakukan apapun agar membuatku tidak mencurigainya lagi asal aku tidak pernah meninggalkannya "

" Sepertinya dia mencintaimu namun dia hanya kurang tegtas dalam mengambil sikap. Yasudah jangan menangis lagi, sekarang kau tenangkan saja dulu hatimu, jangan dikuasai dengan amarah. Cobalah percaya pada namjachingumu " Siwon mencoba menasehati dengan bijak meskipun ia sendiri belum pernah melihat namjachingu Sungmin.

"Ne, gomawo Siwon oppa kau sudah mendengarkan ceritaku "

"Ne, sama-sama. Kau juga tadi mendengarkan ceritaku dan aku senang kau memanggilku oppa " Siwon tersenyum setelah itu dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

" Baiklah aku harus kembali kekantor, kau ingin tetap disini atau pulang? Kalau pulang aku bisa mengantarmu sekalian "

" Kau duluan saja oppa, aku masih ingin disini "

" Baiklah aku pergi dulu, kau jangan menangis lagi ne " Siwon merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Siwon mengambil kartu namanya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin.

"Hubungi aku kalau kau butuh teman curhat ne, aku duluan ne Sungmin – ah Annyeong "

" Annyeong " Siwon pun melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Siwon dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada kartu nama Siwon.

" Choi Siwon " Gumannya.

.

.

.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang "

" Minnie, kau baru pulang nak? Dari mana saja ? Kyuhyun mencarimu dari tadi "

" Aku hanya jalan-jalan saja Eomma, yasudah aku kekamar dulu ne "

Sungmin bergegas kekamarnya, namun saat ia masuk kedalam kamarnya ia dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri melipat kedua tangan didada sambil menatap Sungmin tajam. Namun Sungmin tak mengindahkan tatapan itu dan memilih mengambil pakaiannya dilemari setelah itu masuk kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak lama Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat Kyuhyun tetap pada posisi yang sama.

"Pulanglah, aku ingin istirahat " Sungmin mengahampiri tempat tidurnya namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

" Kau dari mana saja dan kenapa tak mengangkat telponku dan juga membalas smsku? " Kali ini tak ada tatapan tajam, Kyuhyun berusaha meredakan emosinya dan menatap Sungmin lembut.

"Aku hanya duduk dipinggiran Sungai han, aku hanya ingin menyendiri saja " Sungmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu. Kyuhyun tau maksud dari perkataan Sungmin barusan. Dengan segera ia mendekap Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

" Mianhae karena terlalu sering membuatmu bersedih " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan lirih.

"Aku tak tahan melihatnya bergelayut manja padamu, aku tak suka hiks" Lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis dan itu membuat dada Kyuhyun menjadi sesak. Karena lagi-lagi karenanya Sungmin menangis.

" Uljima chagi, mianhae " Kyuhyun mengecup kepala Sungmin berkali-kali sambil menggumankan kata maaf.

"Kyu, kapan semua berakhir? Kapan Seohyun pergi dari tempatmu? " Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Melihat air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi Sungmin sontak dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghapusnya dan mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

CUP CUP

" Sabar Chagia, aku berjanji akan membicarakan ini pada Eomma. Kau tenang saja ne? " Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat.

" Kyu, tadi aku berkenalan dengan namja tampan di Sungai Han. Dia begitu tampan dan gagah "

"MWO? " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya dan sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin.

" Kau kenapa? "

" Dengar Bunny Chagi, jangan sesekali kau bertemu dengannya lagi Arrachi? Kau tak kuizinkan bertemu dengan laki-laki lain tanpa sepengetahuanku " Ucap Kyuhyun Final.

"Dan jangan kau sebut laki-laki lain tampan dan gagah! Kau tak boleh memandang laki-laki lain selain aku, Arra? " Ada kilatan amarah disetiap ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

" Ne, Arra " Mendengar jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun lega dan membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya lagi.

" Saranghae"

" Nado Saranghae Kyu " Setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya sedikit kasar membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan namun Sungmin dapat mengimbangi ciuman Kyuhyun. Mereka terlarut dalam ciuman yang panas sampai terdengar suara Eomma Sungmin mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

"Yak ! sampai kapan kalian saling melumat dengan ganas seperti itu? Cepat kalian turun dan makan. Aigoo jika ini dibiarkan bisa-bisa aku cepat mendapatkan cucu" Eomma Sungmin memijat pelipisnya dan berlalu dari kamar Sungmin meninggalkan kedua insan yang menunduk menahan malu .

"Kajja chagi kita susul Eomma mu sebelum dia berteriak kembali "

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin lalu menggandengnya keluar dari kamar menghampiri Eomma Sungmin.

TBC

Chap 7 Update, makasih yang udah review di chap 6 dan buat Siders. Heuhhh aku gak tau harus ngomong apa. Aku sedih banget banyak siders, apa kalian gak mau sedikit aja ngehargai usaha aku? Setidaknya tinggalin jejak kalian. Tapi yaudahlah yah mau dipaksa juga gimana, aku mau ngucapin makasih banyak yang mau review sama siders yang udah mau baca, makasih juga yang udh ngefollow dan jadiin ff ini favorite. Dan Chagyu itu sebenernya singkatan dari Chagi Kyu hehe, mian banyak typo krna gak pke edit. Tunggu chap selanjutnyaaaa...

Review pleaseeeeeeeee :'(

NB : Yonpraa : Susah buat kyu jadi menderita tapi di chap-chap entah chap keberapa aku buat khusus kyu yang menderita deh yaaaah, terus review yaahhhh :)


	8. Chapter 8

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Seohyun

Choi Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 8

Author POV

Hari libur seperti saat ini biasanya Sungmin habiskan tidur seharian namun semenjak keberadaan Seohyun di apartemen Kyuhyun membuat perasaan Sungmin menjadi was-was sehingga pagi-pagi begini ia sudah berada diapartemen Kyuhyun. Dan ketika pagi tadi Sungmin mengabari akan datang keapartemennya membuat namja berambut ikal semangat dan bergegas mandi. Beruntung Seohyun belum bangun jadi sarapan yang dibuat Sungmin bisa dinikmati berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV sambil menonton kartun pagi, meskipun begitu mereka tidak benar-benar menonton karena mereka lebih memilih bermanja-manja dari pada menonton kartun.

" Chagi, aku suka harum tubuhmu, itu membuatku nyaman " Kyuhyun terus menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin, dari mulai leher sampai bahu dan itu membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa geli.

" Sudah Kyu, jangan diciumi seperti itu, membuatku geli saja " Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun merengut dan menarik paksa tangan Sungmin lalu sedikit mengangkatnya kedalam pangkuannya.

" Kyu, kalau Seohyun tiba-tiba bangun dan melihat ini kan tidak enak " Sungmin menggeliatkan tubuhnya minta diturunkan namun Kyuhyun terus memelukanya erat sehingga Sungmin pun mau tidak mau menyerah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memonopoli tubuhnya.

" Chagi, minggu depan kita kecan lagi bagaimana? Kemarin kan sempat terganggu " Kyuhyun mengecup pipi Sungmin dan membelainya.

" Apa kau yakin kali ini tak ada yang mengganggu kita lagi? " Sungmin sedikit menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

" Ne, kau tenang saja chagia. Kali ini aku berjanji kita benar-benar akan menikmati kencan kita tanpa gangguan, bagaimana? Kau setuju? "

" Baiklah, dan kalau sampai kau mengingkari janjimu, aku benar-benar akan marah dan tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi, dan juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu sampai waktu yang tak bisa aku tentukan " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam memberikan ultimatum yang benar-benar tak bisa diganggu gugat lagi.

" Arrasho, aku akan menepati janjiku " Ucap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

" Baiklah, aku pegang janjimu " Sungmin pun menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dileher Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata menikmati aroma tubuh Kyuhyun. " Chagia "

" Ne , Kyu " Jawab Sungmin masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" Popoooo " Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya dihadapan Sungmin membuat Sungmin terkekeh melihat sikap manja namjachingunya.

CUP

" Yak ! kenapa hanya kecupan? Tak adakah lumatan dan permainan lidah ? "

" Yakk ! Kau ini mesum sekali, andweee aku tak ingin orang lain mempergoki kita ciuman lagi seperti kemarin. Aku benar-benar malu " Wajah Sungmin memerah kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Eomma nya mempergokinya ciuman panas dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tentu itu akan bagus apalagi kalau Appa mu yang melihatnya, siapa tau kita segera dinikahkan " Kyuhyun mengerling nakal menggoda Sungmin yang semakin memerah wajahnya karena malu.

PLETAK

" Yaaakk chagia appoooo " Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena Sungmin menjitak kepalanya.

" Rasakan itu, salah sendiri berpikaran yang tidak-tidak ! Kau pikir menikah itu mudah hah? Kau saja masih meminta makan dari kedua orang tuamu, jangan harap aku mau menikah denganmu selama kau masih meminta uang pada orang tuamu " Sungmin melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil membuang muka, sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang akhir-akhir ini me nyinggung soal pernikahan, bahkan kuliah saja mereka belum.

" Arrasho chagia, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Tapi soal menikahimu aku serius akan melakukannya saat aku sudah bisa menghidupi diriku sendiri " Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin dan langsung memanggut bibir Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin merasa kesal karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya namun jangan salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu hebat membuat orang lain terbuat dalam ciumannya sehingga Sungmin ikut membalas ciuman Kyuhyun.

CKLEK

Seohyun baru saja bangun dan berniat ke dapur untuk mengambil minum namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berciuman panas. Melihat itu membuat darah Seohyun mendidih, dia jalan mendekat kearah pasangan yang tengah asik berciuman itu, bahkan saat Seohyun mendekat mereka tetap asik berciuman tanpa menyadari aura panas berkoar disekitaran mereka.

" EHEM " Seohyun berdehem agar mereka menyadari keberadaannya namun ternyata dugaannya salah, bahkan suara deheman Seohyun yang keras tidak mampu menyadarkan kesalnya Seohyun pada kedua pasangan ini membuatnya gelap mata dan mengambil bantal Sofa lalu melemparkannya kearah wajah kedua pasangan itu dan Gotcha refleks mereka pun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mendelik kesal ke arah pelaku pelemparan bantal tadi.

" Pagi- pagi sudah berciuman panas, dan kau Eonnie " Ucap Seohyun dambil menunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan tidak sopannya " Apa yang kau lakukan diapartemen kami pagi-pagi begini? Tidak cukup kah kau bertemu Kyuhyun oppa disekolah? Hah? Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan kami tenang menikmati libur tanpa kehadiranmu? " Sungmin mengeram kesal mendengar penuturan Seohyun. Kyuhyun yang menyadari akan adanya perang diantara kedua yeoja ini berusaha menengahi.

" Sudahlah Seo, aku memang ingin menghabiskan libur ini bersama Sungmin. Bukankah kau bilang hari ini ingin pergi ke Mall? Ajaklah teman-temanmu dan jangan buat keributan lagi oke? "

" Anni, aku memang mengatakan pada oppa kalau aku ingin ke Mall tapi maksudku itu ingin pergi bersama oppa. Namun apa yang aku lihat sekarang? Yeojachingumu mengganggu rencanaku ! " Seohyun menatap geram pada Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin hanya diam dan memandang Seohyun dengan tatapan dinginnya.

" Tidak bisa Seo, aku malas keluar apartemen. Aku dan Sungmin akan disini dan kau bisa mengajak temanmu jalan-jalan "

"Shiro, oppa jahat ! Oppa berubah, waktu kita kecil bahkan kau selalu mendahulukan keinginanku dari pada siapapun! Lalu kenapa semenjak kau punya yeojachingu kau jadi mengabaikanku? Hiks" Seohyun sudah berlinang air mata, jurus andalannya kalau Kyuhyun tidak menuruti keinginannya.

" Hhh, baiklah kita akan ke Mall dan Sungmin akan ikut. Jadi kau tidak boleh membantah lagi "

" Aku tidak mau " Ucap Sungmin dingin.

" Ayolah chagi, jangan memperkeruh suasana " Saat Kyuhyun mencoba meraih tangan Sungmin untuk digenggamnya namun buru-buru Sungmin menepis.

" Memperkeruh suasana katamu? Jadi maksudmu aku yang membuat masalah ini eoh? Kenapa kau selalu begini Kyu? Tak bisa kah kau sedikit saja memikirkan perasaanku? Bahkan aku merelakan namjachinguku sendiri tinggal satu atap dengan yeoja lain ! Aku selama ini sudah begitu sabar melihat tingkah kalian, dan kau pikir selama ini aku diam karena aku menerima semua perlakuan kalian padaku eoh? Disini sakit sekali Kyu, tidak kah kau mengerti itu ? " Sungmin menunjuk-nunjuk dadanya, menunjukan bahwa ia tersakiti dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang selama ini tidak pernah peka dan tegas terhadap perasaannya.

" Dan kau Seohyun Shii, kau menudingku sebagai pengganggu eoh? Apa kau tak pernah berkaca pada dirimu sendiri? Kau hanya sahabat kecilnya, kau tidak berhak melarangku menemui namjachinguku sendiri, dan kau tadi mengatakan "Tak cukupkah aku bertemu dengan Kyu disekolah? " Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? Bagaimana aku merasa cukup bertemu dengan namjachinguku sedangkan kau selalu menepelnya dari masuk hingga pulang sekolah bahkan kau ingin memonopoli Kyuhyun sendiri disaat liburan seperti ini eoh ? Sekarang aku tanya padamu, apa kau menginginkan namjaku ? Apa kau mencintainya eoh? Kau ingin merebutnya dariku ? "

"..." Seohyun hanya bisa diam tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun namun matanya menatap tajam Sungmin, merasa tersinggung karena apa yang diucapkan Sungmin benar adanya.

" Chagi, tenanglah. Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik chagia " Kyuhyun berusaha menenangkan Sungmin dan mencoba menarik Sungmin dalam pelukannya namun lagi-lagi Sungmin menepisnya dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Emosi dan Kesabarannya selama ini sudah dalam batas yang tidak dapat ditolerir lagi.

" KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMPERLAKUKAN AKU BEGINI KYU ? KENAPA ? BAGAIMANA AKU BISA BICARA BAIK-BAIK LAGI SEDANGKAN YEOJA DIHADAPANKU INI TERANG- TERANGAN INGIN MEREBUTMU DARIKU ? BAHKAN KAU TAK SEDIKITPUN MENGERTI PERASAANKU ! KAU SELALU MENYAKITIKU LAGI LAGI DAN LAGI ! hiks hiks hiks"Tangis Sungmin pecah, kecewa hatinya melihat namjachingunya yang katanya sangat mencintainya dan tak pernah mau melepasnya namun bersikap plin plan seolah-olah Sungmin tak berarti baginya. Yeoja mana yang tahan diperlakukan seperti ini terus menerus. Kata cinta saja bahkan tak cukup untuk meyakinkannya bahwa namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar mencintainya. Ia butuh ketegasan dan kepastian.

" Aku rasa masalah ini tak akan pernah selesai hanya dengan marah-marah. Aku sudah meluapkan seluruh perasaanku padamu. Dan kau Seohyun Shii, aku bertanya padamu, apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun ? " Sungmin menunggu jawaban Seohyun sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" Ne, aku mencintai oppa sejak aku kecil sampai sekarang, aku selalu menunggu oppa menyatakan cintanya padaku namun yang aku terima sekarang ternyata oppa memiliki kekasih dan itu membuatku benar-benar tersakiti. Tapi aku yakin kalau aku bisa membuat oppa jatuh cinta kepadaku " Ucap Seohyun percaya diri lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya erat. Sungmin yang melihat itu menahan gejolak hatinya yang benar-benar perih.

" Seo, jangan seperti ini " Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Seohyun namun yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Dan sekarang Kyu, kau bisa memilih. Pilih aku yang tetap bersamamu atau kau pilih Seohyun Shii bersamamu? Jika kau memilihku maka Seohyun Shii harus pindah dari apartemen ini dan tak kuizinkan menempel padamu lagi disekolah namun jika kau memilihnya maka aku akan mengakhiri ini semuanya dan tak akan mengganggu kalian lagi "

" Chagia, apa yang kau lakukan? Jelas aku mencintaimu, kenapa kau menyuruhku memilih lagi? Kenapa kau selalu menyuruhku memilih ? " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Seohyun dan menghampiri Sungmin, menggenggam kedua bahunya dan menatap tajam mata Sungmin.

" Aku mencintaimu chagia, kau tahu itu. Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa memilih. Ini pilihan yang sulit. Kedua orang tuanya menitipkannya pada keluargaku dan Eomma mempercayakannya untuk aku menjaganya. Dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, bagaimana aku bisa menelantarkannya? Dan aku juga tidak bisa melepaskanmu, kumohon jangan mempersulitku " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya namun Sungmin membuang muka dan menatap kearah lain.

" Kau harus tegas Kyuhyun Shii, pilih aku atau Seohyun Shii " Keputusan Sungmin tak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Dia tidak boleh lemah lagi dengan rayuan Kyuhyun. Ini demi kelangsungan hubungannya dan juga Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak masalah yang menghampiri hubungan mereka lantaran sikap Kyuhyun yang tak bisa tegas. Ia hanya butuh ketegasan dan kepastian, apakah namja dihadapannya ini benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Namun setelah menunggu hampir 15 menit tapi Kyuhyun tak kunjung menjawabnya membuatnya merasa jengah.

" Ini hanya membuang-buang waktu saja, baiklah diammu kuanggap sebagai pilihanmu melepaskanku. Sekarang kau bebas melakukan apapun dan aku tak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi " Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu aparteman Kyuhyun namun berhenti dihadapan Seohyun.

" Terima kasih karena berhasil merebut namjaku Seohyun Shii " Setelah itu Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan dua orang yang masih diam sejak tadi.

Tubuh Kyuhyun merosot dan seketika isakan terdengar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Seohyun yang melihat itu terbersit rasa bersalah namun ia menepisnya jauh-jauh, ini hanya awalnya saja dan ia yakin kalau ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Dihampirinya tubuh Kyuhyun yang bergetar karena menangis dan dipeluknya erat tubuh Kyuhyun namun dengan segera Kyuhyun mendorong dan menatap Seohyun tajam.

" Sudah puas kau merusak hubunganku dengan Sungmin? Aku selalu membiarkanmu menempel padaku karena kupikir kau hanya bersikap manja karena menganggapku oppa mu namun ternyata kau berencana merusak hubunganku dengan Sungmin? Aku diam saja tadi bukan karena aku memilihmu. Aku diam karena aku tidak ingin menjadikan Sungmin sebuah pilihan karena dia jauh lebih berarti dari pada dirimu. Setelah ini aku akan bicara pada Eomma agar kau diberi tempat tinggal sendiri dan setelah itu aku akan menjemput Sungmin kembali dan saat itu tiba jangan pernah menempel padaku lagi. Aku hanya ingin Sungmin, bukan dirimu. Dan tak perlu merengek lagi padaku karena aku sudah jengah dengan segala tingkahmu " Seohyun hanya bisa menunduk sambil terisak, Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Seohyun menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

Sakit sekali mendapati kenyataan kalau Kyuhyun lebih memilih yeoja itu, bahkan saat aku menengok kebelakang, Kyuhyun tak mengejarku sama sekali. Ternyata aku tak cukup berarti untuk dirinya. Ia melepasku begitu mudahnya, heuh aku bodoh sekali mempercayainya selama ini. Kata cinta yang selama ini ia ucapkan hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Aku duduk terdiam dihalet bus dekat apartemen Kyuhyun, masih dengan isakan meskipun ak sekeras tadi. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang memandangku aneh, untuk apa aku memperdulikan yang orang lain pikirkan, memangnnya mereka memikirkan perasaanku sekarang? Aku bingung harus kemana, kalaupun pulang rasanya malas juga. Aku berfikir ingin kemana namun terlintas dibenaku Siwon oppa, dia mengatakan kalau aku boleh menghubunginya jika ada masalah dan dengan segera aku mendial no Siwon oppa yang sudah aku simpan di phone book ponselku.

Tuutttt tuuutttt tuuuutt

" Yeoboseo" Terdengar suara Siwon oppa dari seberang sana.

" Oppa, ini aku Sungmin "

" Aaah, Sungmin-ah ada apa kau menelponku? "

" Apakah aku mengganggumu? "

"Ani, aku sedang bersantai saja dirumah. Waeo? "

" Bisakah kita bertemu di tempat kemarin? Sekarang "

" Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana, kau tunggu aku ne "

"Ne gomawo oppa "

Setelah menutup telepon aku sedikir menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan segera menyetop taksi yang lewat menuju sungai Han.

Sungmin POV End

.

.

.

Author POV

Sungmin sedang duduk menatap Sungai Han yang terbentang dihadapannya. Sesekali ia menghela nafas. Namun ia sedikit berjingkit saat merasakan dingin menjalar dipermukaan pipinya.

" Akh, oppa kau mengejutkanku saja " Siwon sengaja menempelkan minuman kaleng yang dibelinya sebelum menghampiri Sungmin. Siwon menyodorkan minuman itu dan langsung diterima Sungmin.

"Gomawo oppa " Sungmin membuka minuman tersebut dan meneguknya.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memintaku kemari? Bertengkar lagi eoh? " Siwon mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

" Lebih parah dari itu, hubungan kami berakhir " Ucap Sungmin sambil tertunduk lesu.

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa terjadi ? " Akhirnya Sungmin menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi pagi diapartemen Kyuhyun. Siwon mendengarkan cerita Sungmin dengan sabar, bahkan saat yeoja itu menangis sesegukan dengan kepeduliannya ia membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya dan berusaha menenangkannya.

" Apa kau rela begitu saja yeoja itu merebut orang yang kau cintai heum ? " Siwon membelai rambut Sungmin dan menatap dalam matanya, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" Bagaimana kalau kau memberi sedikit kekasihmu pelajaran? Sadarkan dia bahwa kau sangat berarti untuknya, bagaimana? "

" Dengan cara apa menyadarkannya ? "

" Kau tenang saja dan ikuti permainanku heum ? "

" Apa kau yakin akan berhasil ? " Sungmin sedikit ragu dengan rencana Siwon namun ia juga penasaran apa rencana Siwon itu bisa membuatnya kembali pada Kyuhyun.

" Tentu jika kekasihmu itu benar-benar mencintaimu "

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin dikejutkan dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah siap menjemputnya kesekolah. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukannya saat melewati Kyuhyun yang menunggunya didepan gerbang rumahnya. Sungmin berjalan begitu saja mengacuhkan Kyuhyun namun langkahnya terhenti saat Kyuhyun mencekal tangannya.

" Kita harus bicara " Sungmin menepis cekalan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya dan menatap mata Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dingin.

" Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Kyuhyun Shii, hubungan kita telah berakhir ! Apa kau lupa dengan keputusanmu kemarin ? "

" Aku belum memutuskan apa-apa, kau yang memutuskannya secara sembarangan " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, namun hal itu tak membuat nyali Sungmin sedikitpun merasa ciut. Justru dengan berani Sungmin balik menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

" Haha, kau ini lucu sekali. Bahkan saat aku memutuskanmu kemarin saja kau tak bergeming, bukankah itu menunjukan kau setuju? " Sungmin tersenyum meremehkan sambil melipat kedua tangannya menghadap Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja itu berubah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

" Kemarin aku hanya bingung dengan keadaan Chagi, tapi perlu kau tau aku bahkan akan bicara pada Eomma untuk membiarakan aku tinggal sendiri tanpa harus menjaga Seo. Jebal kembalilah padaku chagia " Sebenarnya ia agak sedikit luluh melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu dan lirih. Namun demi kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun mau tidak mau ia harus sedikit keras untuk menghadapi namja plin plan ini.

" Lebih baik kau buktikan dulu perkataanmu, setelah kau benar-benar membuktikan kata-katamu maka kau boleh kembali menemuiku " Setelah berkata itu Sungmin bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menahannya namun belum sempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan sepatah katapun seseorang dengan kasarnya menghempaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Sontak pasangan Kyumin itu menengok kearah si pelaku.

" YAKKK ! KAU SIAPA HAH? MENGGANGGU AKU DAN YEOJAKU SAJA "

" Siwon oppa, kenapa kau disini ? " pertanyaan Sungmin tadi sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya. Didalam benaknya bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa Sungmin dengan namja bernama Siwon ini.

" Mwo? Siwon oppa ? Kau mengenalnya chagi? Siapa dia Hah? " Kilatan amarah terpancar dari mata Kyuhyun saat mendengar Sungmin menyebut namja lain sebagai oppa, bahkan selama mereka pacaran saja Sungmin tak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan sebutan oppa.

" Perkenalkan, aku Choi Siwon calon tunangan Sungmin " Ucap siwon sambil menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saking terkejutnya.

" MWO ? "

Sungmin pun sedikit terkejut namun saat melihat Siwon mengedipkan matanya ia seakan mengerti maksud namja ini.

TBC

Chap 8 Update readers... Baiklah aku mau bales review chapter 7 dulu ne..

Abilhikmah : Yaaaaa bener banget, si kyu bener-bener terancam niihh

Shawon20 : Chap depan bakal ada perang dingin Wonkyu tenang ajaaa

Kim Hyo Min : End belum tau kapan, sabar yaaah jangan bosen dulu baca ceritanyaa

Babymelo : Makasih udah dibilang ff bagus, Alhamdulilaaah.. Donghae ceritanya masih menata hati tapi nanti di munculin lagi kok. Siwon jadi deket sama Sungmin nanti tapi gak tau bakalan suka apa gak.. hehehe

Guest : Iaa ini berusaha update kilat

Lida : Klo munculin younghwa kebanyakan cast, aku sih niatnya mau fokus ke kyumin aja..

choJOYming : iaaa tenang aja, chap berikutnya Kyuhyun yang mengganggu kehidupan Simin haha

Kyuwie : Kyuhyun kalau jadi anak manis malah aneh, emang harus dibuat nyebelin dan buat orang gereget sama dia..hahahaa

Makasih yang mau Review dan mau baca.. Review dari kalian bahkan Cuma bilang update kilat atau lanjut aja bener-bener aku seneng banget soalnya menunjukan cerita aku ada yang suka, buat aku makin semangat nulis dan cepet update. Makasih yaaah yang mau review.. Saranghae ^^v

Maaf kalau masih banyak Typo dan ceritanya kurang panjang, aku berusaha update kilat karena banyak yang minta.. Tapi aku gak janji chap berikutnya bisa cepet2, tapi gak lama juga updatenya siihh, udah mau puasa jadi banyak yang harus dipersiapin, mohon dimaklumi yaaah Gomawo semuanyaaaaa...

Cho Ocean


	9. Chapter 9

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Seohyun

Choi Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 9

Author POV

" Oppa, jadi rencana yang kau maksud itu ini ? " Saat ini Sungmin dan Siwon sedang dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Sungmin. Siwon memang berniat menjemput Sungmin sekolah dan ternyata saat sesampainya disana yang Siwon lihat Sungmin sedang terlibat pertengkaran kecil dengan seorang namja yang saat itu juga langsung bisa ia tebak bahwa namja tadi namjachingu Sungmin yang diceritakannya selama ini.

" Aku sebenarnya tidak ada rencana pura-pura menjadi tunanganmu, namun melihat namjachingumu tadi aku langsung dengan spontan mengatakan itu. Apa kau keberatan? " Tanya Siwon masih sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya.

" Anni, aku rasa ini akan menyenangkan, lagi pula aku ingin dia merasakan cemburu seperti aku yang cemburu melihatnya dengan yeoja itu " mendadak Sungmin menjadi sedih lagi jika mengingat yeoja itu.

" Hei, jangan sedih begitu. Kita harus fokus menjalani rencana ini, kau tak perlu pikirkan yang lain " Siwon mengelus rambut Sungmin sambil melengkungkan senyumnya sehingga dua lesung pipinya tercetak jelas.

" Kenapa kau membantuku oppa? Bahkan kita baru saja saling mengenal "

" Hidupku sangat monoton, setiap hari hanya bekerja dan dirumah. Aku juga tak memiliki dongsaeng dan yeojachingu. Appa dan Eommaku punya aktivitas masing-masing sehingga kami jarang bertemu. Sewaktu bertemu denganmu aku merasa senang karena bisa berbagi dengan orang lain, apalagi bisa membantumu begini membuat hidupku tidak monoton lagi dan membuatku bahagia membantu orang lain "

" Aigoo oppa, bagaimana bisa namja tampan dan baik sepertimu bisa kesepian begini. Hhh kalau saja aku tidak jatuh pada hati Kyuhyun pasti aku akan menjadikanmu namjachinguku " Ucap Sungmin percaya diri sambil membayangkan Siwon menjadi kekasihnya. Sedangkan Siwon terkekeh mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Kkkk ... Kau ini bisa saja, tapi kalau ternyata hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak bisa dilanjutkan katakan padaku ne, aku akan langsung menjadikanmu istriku " Siwon mengedipkan matanya pada Sungmin membuat Sungmin sedikit tersipu malu.

" Ingin cepat menikah eoh? Faktor umur kah? " Sungmin bertanya dengan nada mengejek membuat siwon meledakan tawanya sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum melihat Siwon tertawa " Tampannya " Guman Sungmin dalam hati.

Selanjutnya perjalanan dihabiskan mereka dengan bercanda-canda dan membahas rencana mereka yang berpura-pura akan bertunangan. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah Sungmin.

" Baiklah, aku sekolah dulu ne oppa, gomawo sudah menjemputku dan kau hati-hati dijalan ne "

" Ne, kau belajarlah yang giat agar cepat lulus dan aku bisa langsung melamarmu " Siwon masih saja menggoda Sungmin dan perkataannya barusan sukses membuat wajah Sungmin memerah.

" Oppa jangan menggodaku terus, aku masuk ne. Oppa hati-hati dijalan " Sungmin langsung bergegas turun dan Melambaikan tangannya kearah Siwon lalu masuk ke dalam sekolahnya.

Saat Sungmin berjalan dilorong koridor Sekolahnya tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya ke atap sekolah.

" Yak, lepaskan aku. Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sungmin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan namun orang itu terus menarik tangannya. Sesampainya diatap, Sungmin menghempaskan genggaman tangannya itu.

" Apa yang kau inginkan Kyu? Bukankah sudah jelas hubungan kita berakhir" Sungmin memijat pelan lengannya yang sedikit merah karena cegkraman tangan Kyuhyun yang kuat saat menariknya ke atap sekolah.

" Apa maksud namja itu mengatakan kau calon tunanganya? Bahkan baru kemarin kau memutuskanku dan sekarang kau sudah akan bertunangan dengan orang lain? Apa kau mempermainkanku huh? " Sungmin yang ditanya hanya bersikap acuh dan sibuk dengan ponselnya karena tiba-tiba Siwon mengirimnya sms. Geram dengan tingkah Sungmin, dengan cekatan Kyuhyun merampas ponsel dari genggaman Sungmin membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Yakk, kembalikan ponselku ! Jangan seenaknya ! " Sungmin berusaha merebut ponselnya dari Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun lebih cekatan dan saat Sungmin lengah dengan segera Kyuhyun melihat ponsel Sungmin. Dan dalam hitungan detik mata Kyuhyun melotot dan raut wajahnya berubah memerah menahan amarah.

**From : Siwon Oppa**

**Hei Ny. Choi yang cantik. Suamimu yang tampan ini sudah sampai**

**Dikantor dengan selamat. Belajar yang giat ne agar kita cepat menikah.**

**Saranghae Yeobo.**

" APA MAKSUD SMS INI HAH? JAWAB AKU? " Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan mencengkram erat kedua bahu Sungmin membuat Sungmin meringis.

" Lepaskan ! Kau menyakitiku " Sungmin meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dan Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya dan beralih ke ponsel Sungmin dan mendial nomor Siwon.

" Yeoboseo Ny Choi, sudah merindukanku eoh ? "

" DENGAR AKU SIWON SHII, JANGAN BERMIMPI UNTUK MENIKAH DENGAN SUNGMIN KARENA AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBIARKAN ITU TERJADI. DIA MILIKKU DAN SELAMANYA AKAN BEGITU " Kyuhyun langsung mematikan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon sedangkan Sungmin tak berani menatap Kyuhyun. Jujur ia takut melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti itu.

Kyuhyun masih tetap melihat Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tajam namun seketika ia luluh saat melihat air yang terjatuh dan bahu Sungmin yang bergetar. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun menyadari kalau Sungmin menangis, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin erat.

" Mianhae membuatmu ketakutan, aku hanya terlalu marah melihat namja itu dengan seenaknya memanggilmu Ny, Choi. " Kyuhyun membelai kepala Sungmin setelah itu melepaskannya dan menyeka air mata Sungmin sambil memandang mata Sungmin.

" Chagia, dengarkan aku. Aku mencintaimu dan tak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi dan maafkan aku karena membuatmu menangis lagi ne " Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin dengan sayang.

" Aku perlu bukti bukan kata-kata saja. Kau menginginkanku dan Siwon oppa juga menginginkanku dan aku ingin kau membuktikan padaku bahwa kau memang yang terbaik untuk aku pilih. Aku akan mempertimbangkan bagaimana kalian bisa meyakinkanku "

" Mwo? Aku harus bersaing dengan dia? "

"Ne " Jawab Sungmin singkat. Kyuhyun mendengus tidak suka namun demi mendapatkan kembali yeojanya itu akhirnya iya menerima juga tantangan Sungmin itu.

" Ne, baiklah kalau begitu tapi aku juga minta syarat padamu "

" Apa itu ? "

" Hubungan kita belum berakhir, kau masih menyandang status yeojachinguku sekarang sampai nanti kau bisa memutuskan akan memilih siapa. Bagaimana? "

" Mana ada yang seperti itu, aku tidak mau. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa sampai aku memilih satu diantara kalian nanti " Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan ingin langsung bergegas kekelasnya sebelum Kyuhyun mengintrupsinya.

" Baiklah kalau kau tak mau, aku melopat saja dari atap ini " Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pinggiran atap dan siap ingin melompat.

GREP

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat kedua lengan melingkar diperutnya namun ia tetap bersikap cool seolah-olah benar-benar ingin melompat.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ! Jangan konyol Kyu, baiklah aku akan memenuhi syarat darimu " Setelah melihat Kyuhyun bergerak dan tidak jadi melompat baru Sungmin melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar diperut Kyuhyun.

" Aku tau kau masih sangat mencintaiku chagia " Kyuhyun tanpa ba bi bu lagi langsung mengecup bibir Sungmin namun saat Kyuhyun ingin melumatnya seketika itu juga Sungmin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

" Dasar mesum ! " Sungmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri karena berhasil berbaikan dengan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Pulang Sekolah

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin jalan berdampingan sambil berpegangan tangan menuju gerbang sekolah namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai calon tunangan yeojachingunya itu berdiri didepan gerbang sekolah mereka. Menyadari langkah Kyuhyun yang terhenti membuat langkah Sungmin ikut terhenti dan memandang kearah Kyuhyun , namun kedua mata Kyuhyun tertuju kedepan gerbang sekolah sehingga Sungmin mengikuti arah pandang mata Kyuhyun. Seketika Sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya saat melihat Siwon berdiri di gerbang sekolahnya. Otak Sungmin langsung bergerak cepat " Show Time" guman Sungmin dalam hati.

Seketika Sungmin menghempaskan genggaman tangan Kyuhyun dan berlari kearah Siwon " Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa " Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat Sungmin menghempaskan genggaman tangannya dan berlari kearah namja itu. Dan matanya makin melotot saat melihat yeojachingunya memeluk namja itu. Dengan muka memerah dan tangan yang terkepal kuat, Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka dan begitu sampai didepan mereka dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dari Siwon dan langsung mendekapnya posesif.

" Jangan seenaknya memeluk yeojaku " Kyuhyun menatap tajam Siwon, sedangkan Siwon yang sebelumnya sudah diberitahu Sungmin tentang kejadian di atap tadi pagi tidak terkejut melihat perlakuan Kyuhyun sekarang.

" Dia calon tunanganku, apa salahnya aku memelukanya? " Ucap Siwon santai seolah tatapan Kyuhyun bukan hal yang ditakutinya.

" Hanya calon, tak ada ikatan resmi " Ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

" Bukankah calon tunangan sudah pasti menjadi kekasih? Bahkan statusku setingkat diatasmu, aku calon tunangan Sungmin yang sudah pasti kekasih Sungmin juga dan kau hanya kekasih bukan calon tunangan " Siwon melihat Kyuhyun mengeram menahan amarah sedangkan Sungmin yang sejak tadi berada dipelukan Kyuhyun sedikit was-was takut terjadi baku hantam, mengingat namjachingunya itu seorang yang mudah marah.

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Sungmin , melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun berdesis dan menatap Siwon marah.

" Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat " Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Sungmin dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya melindungi Sungmin seakan-akan Siwon ada penjahat yang harus diwaspadai.

" Yeobo, kemarilah. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama " Kyuhyun semakin mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar Siwon memanggil yeojanya Yeobo.

" Chagi kau akan tetap bersamaku, Arra ? " Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan Sungmin agar memeluk perutnya.

" Kyu, jangan kekanakan. Kau ingat perjan jian kita tadi pagi? " Siwon mendekat kearah Kyumin saat Kyuhyun lengah dengan cekatan Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin dan dengan gerakan cepat tubuh Sungmin sudah berpindah kedalam dekapannya membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa lagi menahan emosinya dan langsung menarik kerah Siwon dan hampir saja memukul wajah tampan itu kalau Sungmin tak cepat-cepat menghadang pergerakan Kyuhyun.

" Hentikan kyu! Kau mau mendapat masalah dengan memukul orang lain? Ingat kita masih diarea sekolah ! dan kau lihat sedari tadi banyak teman-teman yang memandangi kita. Bisakah kau bersikap dewasa? Aku sudah bersamamu dari pagi disekolah dan Siwon Oppa hanya meminta waktuku untuk makan siang dan mengantarkanku pulang kerumah. Aku hanya ingin bersikap adil pada kalian "

" Tapi kau yeojachinguku Bunny " Kyuhyun mencoba merajuk dan Siwon yang melihat itu hanya tertawa dalam hati merasa geli dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

" Dan kau tidak lupa kan kalau Siwon oppa itu calon tunanganku? " Perkataan Sungmin barusan membuat Kyuhyun bungkam sedangkan Siwon menunjukan senyum kemenangannya.

" Cha, sudah tak ada masalah lagi kan? Kajja yeobo kita pergi " Siwon menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan berjalan menuju mobilnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat seseorang menghempaskan genggaman tangan mereka dan iaa menoleh kearah si pelaku yang ternyata Kyuhyun itu.

" Aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan yeojachinguku " Ucap Kyuhyun yang melihat Siwon yang hendak protes. Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya di kedua mata Sungmin dan membawa kedua tangannya menangkupkan dikedua pipi Sungmin.

" Chagi, setelah makan siang kau langsung pulang ne? Dan setelah sampai rumah kau langsung menghubungiku, Arra? " Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan melihat itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin sebelum melepaskan kedua tangannya pada kedua pipi Sungmin. Setelah itu Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin menuju mobilnya. Kyuhyun memandang mobil Siwon yang sudah melaju menjauh dari area sekolah. Kyuhyun memandang sendu mobil Siwon.

.

.

.

" Kau lihat tadi ekspresi namjachingumu tadi min? Itu sungguh sangat lucu, membuatku ingin tertawa saja. HAHAHA " Sedangkan Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar Siwon yang mentertawakan namjanya.

" Yakk oppa ! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih, jangan tertawakan Kyu seperti itu "

"Habisnya itu sangat lucu, dia begitu takut aku mengambilmu sampai-sampai menyembunyikanmu dibelakang tubuhnya. Sungguh konyol, HAHAHA "

" Permisi, pesanan tuan dan nona sudah datang " Siwon menghentikan tawanya saat Pelayan datang membawa makanan yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnnya.

" Oia, mau sampai kapan kita bersandiwara seperti ini? Melihat sikap Kyuhyun tadi saja aku langsung tau dia sangat mencintaimu, lalu apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu ? " Tanya Siwon sambil menyuapkan potongan daging kedalam mulutnya.

" Aku memang tidak meragukan cinta Kyuhyun padaku tapi aku hanya ingin dia tegas saja. Aku akan benar-benar menghentikan sandiwara ini jika Kyuhyun membuktikan perkataannya akan menyuruh yeoja itu keluar dari apartemnnya "

" Lalu, apa yeoja itu belum keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun? "

" Molla, aku rasa belum. Tapi aku berharap secepatnya karena aku merindukan bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun. Saat ini aku tidak bisa semudah itu bermanja-manja dengannya "

" Yasudah kau bermanja-manja denganku saja " Ucap Siwon sambil mengedipkan satu matanya kepada Sungmin. Melihat itu membuat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Yakk, jangan menggodaku terus oppa "

" Haha, ne arrasho. Sekarang lanjutkan makanmu dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Aku yakin jika saja aku terlambat mengantarmu pulang, besok-besok namjamu itu akan semakin sulit melepaskanmu saat aku mengajakmu keluar "

" Ne oppa " Tidak ada lagi percakapan diantara mereka karena mereka fokus menyelesaikan makan siang.

.

.

.

Sungmin sudah berada didepan apartemen Kyuhyun, saat diperjalanan pulang Kyuhyun menelponnya dan saat tau Sungmin berada disekitar area apartemennya Kyuhyun meminta sungmin untuk keapartemennya terlebih dahulu dan akhirnya Siwon mengantar Sungmin sampai didepan apartemen Kyuhyun.

" Cha, masuklah dan waspada dengan namjamu yang mesum itu "

" Hahaha oppa, kau tau saja kalau Kyuhyun mesum "

" Tentu saja, melihat dia tak tahu malu mengecup bibirmu didepanku dan anak-anak sekolahmu lainnya pasti kalau hanya berdua denganmu itu dia pasti menghabisi bibirmu tanpa ampun kan ? " Pernyataan Siwon yang terlalu frontal itu membuat semburat diwajah Sungmin muncul .

" Hahaa wajahmu memerah min, berarti benar perkataanku tadi, yasudah sana masuk "

" Ne, gomawo oppa sudah mentraktirku makan siang dan mengantarku kesini "

" Ne, sama- sama " Siwon tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin dan setelah itu Sungmin berjalan masuk kedalam.

Sesampainnya Sungmin didepan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun yang akan keluar.

" Kau mau kemana Kyu? "

" Akhirnya kau datang juga, tadinya aku mau menuggumu dibawah karena aku menunggumu dari tadi tapi kau belum muncul juga. Syukurlah ternyata kau sudah sampai, ayo kita masuk " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemennya. Saat pertama kali masuk, Sungmin merasa keadaan apartemen Kyuhyun yang begitu sepi.

" Kenapa disini sepi sekali? Kemana Seohyun ?"

" Dia sudah pergi dari apartemen ini tadi pagi " Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut.

" Mwo? Secepat itu kah? Bagaimana bisa ? " Kyuhyun yang ditanya seperti itu hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Sungmin menuju Sofa ruang TV nya. Setelah itu menjatuhkan Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya.

" Bukankah itu bagus? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tau kalau dia meninggalkan apartemen ini saat aku berangkat sekolah, bahkan sebelum aku bicara pada Eomma. Mungkin dia merasa tidak enak padaku karena kemarin aku berkata sangat dingin padanya. Tapi Syukurlah sepertinya perkataanku kemarin menyadarkannya " Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil mendekap Sungmin erat.

" Lalu dia kemana sekarang? Aku kasihan padanya " Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah pada Seohyun, bagaimanapun juga dia seorang yeoja yang tak mungkin tega melihat yeoja lain hidup seorang diri tanpa ada keluarga yang menemaninya.

" Tadi aku sudah menelpon Eomma dan dia bilang kalau Seohyun menyewa apartemen tak jauh dari sekolah. Dan sepertinya Seohyun menceritakan masalah kita pada Eomma sehingga Eomma bilang untuk membawamu dan memperkenalkannya pada orang tuaku malam minggu nanti " Penuturan Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, bagaimana kalau orang tuamu tak menyukaiku karena membuat Seohyun pergi dari sini ? " Sungmin seketika panik, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menarik Sungmin kedalam pangkuannya lagi.

" Eomma tidak seperti itu Bunny, bahkan tadi Eomma sempat menggodaku karena sudah memiliki yeojachingu namun belum diperkenalkan padanya " Sungmin merasa lega mendengar itu.

" Aku gugup dan takut melakukan hal aneh saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu Kyu " Sungmin memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun yang terlapisi kaos baby blue nya.

" Jadilah dirimu sendiri dan tak ush gugup karena aku selalu disampingmu " Kyuhyun mengecup pelipis Sungmin dengan sayang sedangkan Sungmin makin memutar-mutarkan jarinya pada dada bidang Kyuhyun.

" Yak chagia, apa kau ingin menggodaku eoh? " Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menahan diri dengan tingkah Sungmin pun merasa tak tahan dan sedikit protes namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

" Aku bukan ingin menggodamu kok, hhh senangnya bisa berduaan denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu " Sungmin menghela nafas lega, saat-saat seperti ini lah yang dia inginkan. Bisa berduaan dengan Kyuhyun tanpa ada masalah diantara keduanya.

" Chagi, popo " Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya kearah Sungmin dan dengan senang hati Sungmin memajukan bibirnya menempel pada bibir Kyuhyun. Dengan segera Kyuhyun melumat penuh bibir Sungmin. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang didalam apartemen yang mungkin mulai sekarang akan menjadi saksi manis dan pahit kisah cinta mereka.

TBC

Mian karena terlambat Update, aku lagi gak enak badan sebenernya gak bisa update hari ini karena belum selesai aku buat chap 9 ini tapi aku paksa buat nyelesein. Maaf kalau banyak Typo dan pendek ceritannya. Mungkin 1 atau 2 chap lagi bakal End dan aku juga udah nyiapin cerita baru lagi. Aku mau review chap 8 kemarin ne

Shawon20 : aku juga suka kalau simin deket terus Kyu cemburu hehe gomawo udh review

Lida : Wonpa emang keren tapi lebih keren Kyu..hahaha gomawo udh review

407 : Hahaha siwon selalu emang ngurusin urusan kyumin haha gomawo udh review

Wonnie : Ini udh lanjut gomawo udh review

Kyuwie : Gomawo udh nyemangatin dan udh review jugaa

Kyuqie : Aku juga Cuma suka Kyumin tapi harus ada konflik dan aku lbh suka Siwon oppa yg jd org ketiga hehehe gomawo udh review

Heldamagnae : dukung kyumin yang paling penting yaaaaah gomawo udh review

Agrizky oki : belum selesai ceritanya, tetep baca terus dan gomawo udh review dan suka sama ceritanya

Leeminria : Tenang aja Seo gak akan ngerebut Kyu lagi kok... hehehe gomawo udh review

Aku mau ngucapin HAPPY KYUMIN COUPLE DAY, HAPPY KYUMIN DAY, HAPPY JOY DAY..

GOMAWO YANG MAU REVIEW... ^^

SARANGHAE SEMUANYAAAA ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Other Cast : Lee Donghae

Victoria

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Ryewook

Seohyun

Choi Siwon

Author : Cho Ocean

Rate : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt

Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan dan Orang cerita ini MURNI milik author kece istri Cho Kyuhyun –Gak usah pada protes kaya demo buruh yee-

Warning : GS buat para uke kece,yang gak suka silakan di CLOSE aja..Gomawo.

.

.

Happy reading...Enjoy it...Syalalalalalaa,,,

.

.

.

**LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP**

Chapter 10

Author POV

Sungmin kini sedang duduk sudut cafe tempat janjinya bertemu dengan Siwon. Hari ini dia berencana untuk mengakhiri permainan mereka karena ia merasa Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan ketegasan sikapnya. Setelah sepuluh menit menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu pun datang. Siwon mengenakan kaos hitam lengan panjangnya dipadu dengan celana denim yang pas ditubuh tingginya.

" Mianhae yeobo aku sedikit terlambat, apa kau sudah lama menungguku ? " Siwon mendudukian dirinya didepan Sungmin.

" Yakk oppa, kau menyebalkan sekali siiihh, masih saja menggodaku " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu membuat Siwon gemas melihatnya.

" Aku hanya bercanda min, jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " Tanya Siwon to the point.

" Kau pesan makanan dan minuman saja dulu oppa, aku tadi sudah memesannya duluan " Sungmin langsung memanggil pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka, setelah pelayan itu datang akhirnya Siwon pun memesan makanan dan minuman. Setelah pelayan tadi pergi Siwon pun fokus pada Sungmin kembali.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan ? " Siwon menyangga dagunya sambil menunggu jawaban dari Sungmin.

" Kemarin saat aku ke apartemen Kyuhyun ternyata yeoja itu sudah tak ada disana. Kyu bilang kalau yeoja itu sudah pergi dari apartemen Kyu saat Kyu berangkat sekolah. Dan Kyu juga sudah menceritakan tentang aku pada ibunya dan ... " Sungmin menghentikan omongannya sejenak sambil mengigit bibirnya. Melihat Sungmin yang gugup membuat Siwon sedikit mengerti apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

" Dan kau gugup akan bertemu dengan calon mertuamu begitu? " Sungmin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menunduk lesu.

" Aku mengerti perasaanmu dan wajar kalau kau merasa begitu tapi berusahalah untuk teteap tenang. Semakin kau gugup maka semakin banyak kecerobohan yang akan kau lakukan nanti. Jadilah dirimu apa adanya, wanita yang akan bertemu dengan calon mertua harus membuat mertua kalian menerima kalian apa adanya "

" Ne oppa aku mengerti, Kyu juga sudah mengatakan itu padaku. Dan berhubung semua masalah antara aku dan juga Kyuhyun sudah selelsai maka dari itu aku akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada Kyuhyun tentang hubungan kita dan rencana kita ini. "

" Maaf mengganggu, ini pesanan kalian sudah datang " Pelayan menginterupsi pembicaraan Siwon dan Sungmin sambil mengantarkan makanan yang sebelumnya mereka pesan.

" Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi ? "

" Tidak terima kasih " Jawab Siwon dan Sungmin bersamaa.

" Padahal aku ingin sekali lebih lama mengerjai Kyuhyun. Itu sangat menyenangkan " Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengarkan penuturan Siwon membuat Siwon terkekeh melihatnya.

" Kau usil sekali oppa, kasihan Kyuhyun yang selalu marah-marah "

" Aku hanya bercandan min, yasudah kita makan dulu " Siwon dan Sungmin pun melanjutkan makan mereka sambil sesekali mengobrol. Namun saat sedang asik-asik mengobrol tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka dan berdehem dengan kerasnya membuat Siwon dan Sungmin sedikit terkejut.

" EHEM " Kyuhyun berdehem keras sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap nyalang pada Simin dan menatap Sungmin seakan berkata " Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja ini eoh ? "

" Ehh, Kyu.. Sedang apa kau disini? " Sungmin bertanya dengan polosnya tak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang diperlihatkan Kyuhyun.

" Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau disini? Bersama namja ini ? " Kyuhyun menuding wajah Siwon dengan jari telunjuknya namun dengan segera Sungmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu, jangan bersikap tak sopan ! Siwon oppa lebih tua darimu. Kau duduklah dulu, biar aku jelaskan " Sungmin menarik lembut tangan Kyuhyun namun tarikan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun terhenti saat baru menyadari kalau Kyuhyun tak datang sendiri, melainkan dengan seorang yeoja yang bahkan dia belum pernah melihatnya. Sungmin menantap tajam Kyuhyun dan yeoja itu bergantian. " Ada apa lagi ini " Guman Sungmin dalam hati.

" Siapa lagi yeoja yang menempel padamu ini Kyu? " Sungmin menyindir Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis, menyadari itu Kyuhyun langsung menarik yeoja itu dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Siwon.

" Min, dia sepupuku yang datang dari Amerika namanya Kibum Noona, dan Noona ini Sungmin yang sering aku ceritakan padamu "

" Annyeong Sungmin ah " Kibum tersenyum lembut sambil menatap Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin sedikit salah tingkah karena sudah salah paham terhadap Kibum tadi.

" A.. Annyeong Kibum Shii, Lee Sungmin imnida " Sungmin menundukan sedikit tubuhnya lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Kibum.

" Kau sudah kukenalkan kan dengan noona sepupuku? Sekarang adakah yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku ? " Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin menuntut setelah itu menatap Siwon dengan tatapan Sinisnya.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kita memang harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang. Kyu, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Maaf sebelumnya bukan maksud aku untuk membohongimu, aku dan Siwon oppa tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dan dia bukan calon tunanganmu. Kami hanya pura-pura untuk membuatmu cemburu. Kami belum lama kenal, saat itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya disungai Han. Ia melihatku menangis saat aku pulang dari apartemenmu karena masalah Seohyun dan aku pun menceritakan kejadian itu pada Siwon oppa dan dia mau membantuku, tapi sungguh kami hanya berteman " Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

" kau berani menceritakan masalah kita pada orang yang baru kau kenal? Kau bahkan bisa ceritakan masalah kita pada Victoria, Wookie, atau Hyukkie. Bukan namja yang baru kau kenal " Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada sedikit tinggi menandakan dia benar-benar marah, sedangkan Sungmin hanya menunduk takut.

" Kyuhyun shii, waktu itu aku yang memeintanya untuk bercerita. Aku hanya kasihan melihatnya sedih saat itu. Sungguh selama ini aku hanya menganggapnya dongsaengku dan sikapku pada Sungmin selama ini yang kau lihat hanya untuk mebuatmu cemburu saja, kami memeang merencanakan ini untuk membuatmu bersikap tegas. Kau harus percaya pada kami " Siwon sedikit memohon pada Kyuhyun karena tak tega melihat Sungmin yang sudah berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya.

" Sudahlah Kyu, aku rasa tak ada salahnya Sungmin bersikap seperti itu padamu, kalau aku mendengar ceritamu selama ini wajar saja kalau Sungmin ingin kau tegas karena memang selama ini sikapmu tidak tegas " Kibum ikut membela Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin yang dibela menatap Kibum Seolah-olah berkata " terima kasih " Kibum yang ditatatp seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

" Hhh, baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu chagia tapi tidak dengan namja itu, aku masih kesal padanya "

" Kyu, jangan begitu, maafkan Siwon oppa juga ne? Dia yang sudah berjasa membantu hubungan kita " Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Kyuhyun sambil terus memohon. Kyuhyun diam sejenak lalu tak lama sebuah ide melintas dibenaknya.

" Baiklah aku akan memaafkan Siwon kalau dia mau melakukan syarat yang aku ajukan "

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? " Tanya Siwon

" Kau antarkan Kibum noona pulang karena aku dan Bunnyku akan berkencan hari ini "

" Baiklah " Jawab Siwon cepat, sedikit senyuman ia sunggingkan karena syarat Kyuhyun ajukan sedikit banyaknya menguntungkan dirinya karena saat sadar akan kehadiran Kibum membuatnya terpesona dan tertarik.

" Yakk Kyuhyun ! Kau tadi mengajaku kemari tapi kau menitipkanku pada orang lain ! " Kibum mengeram kesal dengan syarat yang diajukan Kyuhyun.

" Jebal noona, bantu aku ne. Kencan pertamaku dan Minnie terhambat waktu itu dan biarkan kami bersenang-senang hari ini, jebaaaaaal " Kyuhyun memohon sambil menangukupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan ditaruh didepan dadanya. Kibum melihat itu mau tak mau luluh juga.

" Baiklah, bersenang-senanglah kalian "

" Ahh Gomawo noona " Setelah itu Kyuhyun menari Sungmin beranjak dari cafe itu meninggalkan Siwon dan Kibum yang hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun.

" Ah, Siwon Shii kau tak perlu mengantarku. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi "

" Tak apa Kibum shii, oh iya apa kau mau ikut aku jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Seoul? Bukankah kau baru datang dari Amerika? Daripada kau langsung pulang lebih baik kita jalan-jalan saja. " Siwon tanpa basa basi langsung menawari Kibum untuk berjalan-jalan. Bukan saatnya untuk mementingkan gengsi dan menghilangkan kesempatan emas untuk mengajak Kibum jalan-jalan.

" Ah iya kau benar, baiklah aku mau " Setelah itu Siwon dan Kibum beranjak dari cafe itu setelah Siwon membayar makanan yang ia dan Sungmin pesan tadi.

.

.

.

Kyumin

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah sampai ditepian danau yang sepi namun indah. Kyuhyun selalu saja membawa Sungmin ketempat-tempat yang jauh dari keramaian namun tetap indah dan berkesan romantis. Sungmin merentangkan tangannya sam bil menghirup udara yang sejuk itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil memandang Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. Kyuhyun bergerak menuju belakang sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin dari belakang sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin, perlakuan Kyuhyun itu membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak.

" Kau mengejutkanku Kyu " Sungmin sedikit bergerak ingin membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun namun ditahan oleh Kyuhyun.

" Biarkan begini saja chagi " mereka terlarut dalam suasana yang tenang dan nyaman.

" Aku bahagia Kyu "

" Aku juga bahagia " Jawab Kyuhyun Singkat.

" Bisakah selamanya kita begini ? " Ada nada kekhawatiran yang terselip dipertanyaan Sungmin.

" Kita harus selalu yakin chagia kalau kita akan terus bersama. Jadikan masalah kita kemarin sebagai pelajaran dan a nggap itu sebagai penguat hubungan kita " Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin dan mengecum pelipis Sungmin.

" Ne, kau benar Kyu. Aku mencintaimu " Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

" Aku lebih mencintaimu sayang " setelah itu Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibir Sungmin dan melumatnya dengan lembut. Sore itu mereka habiskan dengan saling berpelukan dan berciuman juga saling berbagi kehangatan. Menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan penuh suka cita.

.

.

.

Malam Minggu

Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin kerumahnya. Dia sedang menunggu Sungmin di ruang tamu rumah Sungmin sambil mengobrol dengan Appa Sungmin.

" Maaf menunggu lama Kyu " Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat Sungmin dengan balutan dress baby pink dan sepatu yang senanda dengan dressnya dan juga tas kecil berwarna pink sedikit lebih tua dari warna dress yang dia kenakan. Rambut yang dibiarkan terurai menggelombang sangat pas dan menambah kesam imut pada Sungmin.

" Kau cantik chagia " Kyuhyun masih mengaggumi penampilan Sungmin membuat Sungmin merona.

" Apa kita bisa berangkat sekarang Kyu ? " Kyuhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

" Eomma, Appa kami berangkat dulu ne " Sungmin pamit dengan kedua orang tuanya diikuti Kyuhyun yang membungkuk hormat pada kedua orang tua Sungmin.

" Salam buat kedua orang tuamu yah Kyu " Kata Appa Sungmin

" Ne Appa " Setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergegas masuk kedalam mobil Kyuhyun .

.

.

.

TING TONG TING TONG

" Ne tunggu sebentar " yeoja paruh baya bergegas berlari menuju pintu rumahnya dan membukan pintu.

CKLEK

" Ah Kyu, ayo masuk "

" Ne Eomma, oia kenalkan ini Sungmin " Sungmin membungkuk hormat pada Eomma Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya.

" Annyeonghaseo Ajhumma, Sungmin imnida "

" Wah ternyata Kyuhyun tak salah pilih, kau benar-benar sangat manis Sungmin " Eomma Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin, setidaknya kesan pertama ini sangat baik menurut Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

" Appa mana Eomma " Kyuhyun meliht sekeliling tidak melihat kehadiran Appa nya

" Appamu sudah menunggu kalian di meja makan, kita langsung makan saja ne " Setelah itu Eomma Kyuhyun menggiring Kyumin menuju meja makan dan bisa mereka lihat disana Appa Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Appa, kenalkan ini Sungmin " Sungmin pun menunduk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseo Ajhushi , Sungmin imnida "

" Waaah Kyu, kau memang anak Appa yang paling hebat. Pintar memilih pacar yang manis begini.. HAHAHA .. Ayo Sungmin duduk kita mulai saja makan malamnya " Setelah itu mereka memulai acara makannya.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan malam Sungmin membantu Eomma Kyuhyun memotong buah sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Appanya menunggu diruang TV. Stelah selesai memotong buah mereka membawanya keruang TV.

" Sungmin, kau harus sering-sering bermain kemari ne, Eomma kesepian karena appa sibuk bekerja sedangkan Kyuhyun jarang pulang " Semenjak makan malam tadi Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun meminta Sungmin memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Eomma dan Appa juga.

" Ne Eomma, akan aku usahakan "

" Aku senang karena Kyuhyun mengenalkan kami dengan pacarnya, karena selama ini dia tak pernah mengenalkan kekasihnya pada kami " Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan Appa Kyuhyun.

" Yak Appa, jangan membuat aku terkesan tak laku begitu " Kyuhyun merengut mendengar penuturan Appanya.

" Bukankah kau memang tak laku? Kasihan sekali Sungmin mendapatkan namja tak laku sepertimu " Eomma Kyuhyun menimpali.

" Yakk Eomma " Akhirnya mereka semua tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang merajuk.

.

.

.

Taman Kota

Setelah dari rumah Kyuhyun akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman kota sejenak sebelum mengantarkan Sungmin pulang.

" Aku bahagia Kyu, ternyata Eomma dan Appamu menerimaku dengan sangat baik. " Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Kyuhyun.

" Ne, aku juga bahagaia karena hubungan kita bisa direstui oleh kedua orang tua kita dan bagaiman kita menjaga hubungan ini selama-lamanya "

" Ne Kyu "

" Minnie, Aku sangat mencintaimu "

" Aku juga mencintaimu " Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin dengan lumatan lembut dan dalam. Merasakan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira, meresapi kasih sayang yang disalurkan satu sama lain. Menikmati waktu yang Tuhan berikan untuk kebersamaan mereka yang mereka harapkan akan terus terjalin selagi nafas masih bisa mereka hembuskan.

END

Selesai jugaaaa,,makasih yang selama ini udah mau bca dan review. Maaf kalau banyak typo dan akhirnya kurang enak. Aku ngeburu waktu pulsa internet mau habis..gomawo yang udah review chap kemaren.. GOMAWO...

RCL PLEASEEE


End file.
